Yorktown High
by mikpieboo
Summary: Modern High School AU Welcome to Yorktown High. Join Delaney Washington as she meets Revolutionary Crew and the Schuyler Sisters as she comes to a new school. She has to battle the problems of High School, Love, and Family to see where her future will end up.
1. Welcome To Yorktown High

"Yorktown High." I thought to myself as I rolled my eyes. I just moved here from Mount Vernon with my Uncle George and Aunt Martha because my uncle accepted a job as the head principle here over the summer. I put my earbuds in my ears as I walked to the large gloomy building. I walked into my new homeroom and took off my headphones. I handed my transfer slip to my teacher as he nodded. I walked over to a desk near a group of girls and sat by myself and pulled out my tattered copy of Les Miserables.

"Hi are you new?" one of the girls wearing a teal polka-dotted dress asked as I looked up from my book and nodded. "I'm Elizabeth Schuyler, but you can call me Eliza." She said as I smiled at her and extended my hand and put my book down.

"Delaney Washington." I said as she looked at me surprised.

"Like in Washington our new principle Washington?" She asked as I nodded my head. "I can show you around to your classes. Let me see your schedule." She said as I handed it to her. "We have Piano together, French and Fine Arts. We have all of our classes together, expect Debate." She said as I started to smile. I heard the bell ring as the teacher stood up and cleared his throat. Me and Eliza quieted down as we watched the teacher.

"Now, welcome back to a new year at Yorktown High. I am Mr. Lee your home room teacher. Soon you will leave and got to your other classes." He said boring us all as he sat down on his chair and went back to his computer. "So where are you from?" Eliza asked as I put my book and schedule back into my backpack. "Mount Vernon. I miss it like mad." I said as she looked at me sadly. "I promise you will like it here. You will love Mr. Miranda our Fine Arts teacher." She said as I looked at her confused.

"Fine Arts?" I asked as she nodded. "It's a combo of Drama and Choir. It's the best class ever." She said as the bell rang.

"Well I can't wait to go. That is our first class." I said as we walked together. I followed Eliza to a large classroom filled with other students sitting on desks and on a stage with risers.

"Welcome to the Battlefield." Eliza said as I looked at her confused.

"Battlefield?" I asked as she pointed to two guys on the stage.

"You will see." She said smiling at me.

"Herc give us a beat." One of the guys in a red shirt with faded letters on it and with jeans on said to one of the guys in the sea of desks. The guy that was called Herc started to give a beat. "Yo yo yo yo yo! What time is it?" The guy in red rapped as the others went along with the beat. "Show time!" The others called out as Red smiled at me. "Show time! Show time! Yo! I'm John Laurens in the place to be! Two pints o' Coca Cola, but I'm workin' on three, uh! Those teachers don't want it with me! Cuz I will pop chick-a pop these cops till I'm free! Well, if it ain't the prodigy of Yorktown! Aaron Burr, Sir! Give us a verse sir, drop some knowledge!" Red said pointing to the other guy dressed in a button down and black pants.

"Good luck with that: your takin' a stand you spit. I'm 'a sit. We'll see where we land." Button down said as Red rolled his eyes.

"Burr, our schoolings imminent. What do you stall for?" Red asked as I smiled.

"If you stand for nothing, Burr, what'll you fall for?" I called out as everyone looked at me.

"Ooh Who are you? Ooh, who is this girl? What's she gonna do?" Red said as the bell rang and the teacher walked in.

"Alright Alright Alright! Welcome back to Fine Arts everybody!" The teacher said excited as everyone got to a desk. I sat next to Eliza and watched the teacher write his name on the board.

"Now I see we have a new face in our crowd. Come on sweetheart. Introduce yourself." He said as I stood up.

"I'm Delaney Washington. I moved here from Mount Vernon." I said as everyone looked at me and nodded.

"Your dad is our new principle." Red said as I shook my head. "He isn't my dad. He is my uncle." I said as they all nodded.

"Well welcome Delaney. I am Mr. Miranda and I am sure that the rest of the Battalion will introduce themselves to you." Mr. Miranda said as he sat on his stool. "Now we are going to talk about what we are going to do for our Play and Musical. Then I shall hand out ensemble assignments and pieces." He said as we all sat on the stage and desks paying attention.

"Or should I hand out ensembles and music now?" Mr. Miranda said as we all nodded getting e. "Alright, all of you are in our Battalion Chamber Choir. In our Chief Ensemble we have Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr, John Laurens, Hercules Mulligan, Marquis de Lafayette, James Maddison and Thomas Jefferson. Now In our Lady Commanders Ensemble we have Angelica, Eliza and Peggy Schuyler, Maria Reynolds and our new comer Ms. Delaney. Now in our Commanders we have Angelica, Eliza, Hamilton, Mulligan, Thomas Jefferson, Lafayette, Delaney, and our youngest Peggy. In your slots is your music. Delaney can you come into my office and I will explain how class will work. Everyone work on your solfege I will be back." Mr. Miranda said as I got up and followed him. "Alright, now I will have a calendar set up, it will say what ensemble with be performing. Every Friday we have Drama day where we go and work on our performing and stage craft. Now I talk to your teachers from Mount Vernon. He said that you had a voice and that I needed you in my top choir. Now if you don't feel up to it, I can take you out of it this semester and put you in for contest season." Mr. Miranda said as I shook my head.

"No I am so happy that you have me in Commanders." I said as Mr. Miranda smiled at me. "You can go work on your music now." Mr. Miranda said as I nodded and hurried out.

I sat with Eliza and started to fill in my music. "What voice part are you?" I asked as I started to fill in the rest of the alto line of the first page.

"I am a Soprano." Eliza said as we chatted as I caught on of the guys looking at me. I smiled at him, he turned back to his friends.

"Eliza, who was the guy that was just was looking at me name?" I asked as she smiled at me. "That is John Laurens. He is a tenor." She said as we finished one song. Mr. Miranda walked out of his office as we all looked up.

"Alright Lady Commanders we are going to work on the song "Burn" tomorrow. Have the solfege done and your counting." Mr. Miranda said as I gathered all of my music as I put them in my binder. "If you guys want to, you may go and do free style." Mr. Miranda said as we all agreed and got up.

"Hey I'm John Laurens." Red said as I turned to face him. "Laney." I said as he smiled at me. "You got some words in you." He said as I nodded. "Yo, let's get her in front of a crowd." Laurens said as I got pulled up onto the stage. "Hercules the beat." John said as I got on stage next to Button down. I think his name is Aaron Burr.

"Wooh! There's nothin' like summer in the city. Someone in a rush next to someone lookin' pretty. Excuse me, miss, I know it's not funny. But your perfume smells like your daddy's got money. Why you slummin' in this place in those fancy heels, You searchin for a person who can give you ideals?" Burr said getting close. I put my hand on his chest and smiled at him sweetly.

"Burr, you disgust me." I said laughing as Burr smirked at me.

"Ah, so you've discussed me? I'm a trust fund, baby, you can trust me!" He said as I laughed.

"So men say that I'm intense or I'm insane, You want a revolution? I want a revelation! So listen to my declaration." I said as everyone cheered me on. I heard the bell rang. We all groaned and gathered out things.

"Off to Piano." Eliza said as I grabbed my bag. "You are right Fine Arts is amazing." I said as she laughed. "Let's go. Ms. Soo won't like if you are late." Eliza said as we hurried to the piano lab. "Hi Ms. Soo." Eliza said to a kind looking women as she smiled at us.

"Eliza, how was your summer?" She asked as she got up from her desk.

"It's was nice Ms. Soo this is Delaney. She just moved here from Mount Vernon." Eliza said as Ms. Soo smiled at me.

"Yes, you are Mr. Washington's niece." She said as I nodded.

"Yes ma'am." I said as she smiled at me.

"Well your piano will be over there next to Eliza. You girls are my smallest class. I have you two girls and Philip Hamilton. So it will be a lot more teacher to student this year." She said as we nodded and walked over to our pianos. I turned it on and started to play a piece that I had from last year at my old school. I saw a younger kid walk in all fluster and dropped his papers. He shook his head and knelt down to pick them up. I walked over to him and helped him out.

"Sorry." He said flustered as I stood up.

"It's alright." I said as he walked to his piano.

"Alright girls you two can warm up. Philip you and I are going to have one on one time." Ms. Soo said as Me and Eliza started to warm up together.

"So what else do you like to do?" Eliza asked as I pulled out my piano book.

"I like to argue." I said laughing quietly as Eliza rolled her eyes.

"You and Alexander would get along great." Eliza said laughing and I started to play an old piece that I composed a few months ago.

"What is that one called?" Eliza asked as I started the second page.

"It is called A." I said as she looked at me confused. I hit the wrong key and winced.

"You okay?" Eliza asked as I nodded.

"I hate being messing up." I said as she nodded.

"It's okay Laney." Eliza said as Ms. Soo walked over to us.

"Alright Eliza let's see what you remember." I said as I pulled out my earbuds and plugged it into the piano and started to play. I started to play and listen as I played more and more as I felt someone tap on my shoulder. I took my earbuds out and turned to Ms. Soo.

"Do you mind if I test you to see where you are on your skill level?" She asked as I nodded. "Alright. Repeat after me. Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf." She said playing the scale on the piano. I replayed it back to her in the same major and repeated her. "Very good. Now play this." She said playing a pattern as I played it back to her. "Very good. Did you take piano at your old school?" Ms. Soo asked as I nodded.

"Yes ma'am. Also my Aunt taught me at a young age." I said as She nodded.

"Well she taught you well." She said as I heard the bell ring. "Alright you three. I will see you on Wednesday." She said as we all gathered our things.

"Let's see, now off to English with Mr. Seabury. His son is our grade." Eliza said as we started to walk. I saw some of the guys from Fine Arts sitting on desks.

"Hey it's Eliza and Delaney right?" One of the guys in plaid and his dark hair pulled back into a ponytail, asked as I nodded.

"Laney, this is Alexander Hamilton." Eliza said as I smiled at him. "You already know John Laurens. That is Marquis de Lafayette." She said pointing towards a guy with wildly curly brown hair.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle." He said as I giggled.

"Bonjour à vous, monsieur." I said as his eyes widen.

"You know French?" Lafayette asked as I nodded. "

Yes indeed Laffy Taffy." I said as the others laughed at Lafayette new nickname.

"Then you have Aaron Burr." Eliza said as I smiled at him. I felt my phone buzz in my back pocket. I pulled it out and saw that I had a text message from my boyfriend back in Mount Vernon.

 _"You better answer me when I text you."_ I read it and put it back in my pocket.

I sat in a group of desks with the other Fine Arts kids as the teacher walked in and followed by a familiar face. It was my boyfriend from Mount Vernon John Adams.


	2. Old and New Collide

He sat next to me as I stiffened. I felt him put hand on my thigh as I closed my eyes and listened to teacher drone on about books that we are going to read this year and of rules.

"Now take out your books and start reading the assigned pages." Mr. Seabury said as I pulled out my book and read it. I reached down as John followed me.

"Did you miss me?" He asked as I jumped slightly.

"I thought you were staying at Vernon." I said as John shook his head.

"I wanted to be here with you." He said as I pulled out my book and started to read.

"Come on Lane, can't we work things out." John said as I tried to focus. I felt John glare into my skull as I started to read. I felt his hand on my thigh as he squeezed it. I cringed to myself as I looked up slightly and saw all the guys glaring at John, Alex shot a look to the other 3 guys as Burr nudged Laurens to stop glaring at John. I finished reading the pages and pulled out my notebook. I started to write as I heard the bell ring.

"Alright you're dismissed." Mr. Seabury said as I gathered my things. I tried to stand up as John glared at me. I sat back down as Eliza looked at me confused.

"Delaney you okay?" Eliza asked as I nodded. The other guys expect Alexander left.

"I need some times with my girlfriend." John said as Eliza took a deep breath and had a pleading look in her eyes.

"Come on Eliza." Alex said softly as she turned to face him but then turned back to me.

"I'll wait outside for you." Eliza said as she walked out with Alex. I pushed John's hand of my leg and got up.

"I'm glad to see you forget everyone back home." He said as he glared at me. I realize it was not going to be a good chat.

"I still miss everyone. John I told you that when I left that you and I are over." I said as John got up and slapped me hard. I fell to the floor and saw my papers scatter everywhere.

"I decide when we are over. You are still mine. No one will love you like I do." John said standing above me.

"No…" I said quietly as I gathered some courage.

"What did you say to me, bitch?" John said lowly as I tried to stand up.

"No, I am ending this and it is my choice." I said as John punched me and I fell to the ground again. I felt tears go down my face as John knelt next to me.

"I hope you learned your lesson." He said as I shook. He walked out and slammed the door behind him. I wiped the tears off of my face and grabbed my bag and hurried pass Eliza and Alex straight to the bathroom. I locked myself into a stall and pulled out my makeup bag and started to cover up my now bruising cheek and black eye as I heard the door open.

"Laney you in here?" Eliza asked as I froze. I finished and walked out.

"Yeah hey sorry. Me and John just need to catch up." I said as Eliza looked at me sadly.

"Did he hurt you?" She asked as I froze again.

"What are you talking about?" I asked trying to cover up.

"You just acted weird around him. Where did you get that bruise?" Eliza asked as I shook my head.

"It's nothing." I said as I tried to walk away as she shook her head.

"Laney?" Eliza said as I turned to face her.

"Please Eliza. No." I said as Eliza looked at me.

"Okay." She said as we walked out and hurried to the lunchroom. I grabbed a tray and grabbed a meal and paid. I followed Eliza to a table where Alex, Laurens, Lafayette, and Hercules sat with 2 other girls along with Aaron Burr.

"Hey Eliza." One girl who appeared to be the youngest in the group, said as Eliza smiled to here.

"How is your first day so far Peggy?" Eliza asked as we sat down.

"It's going good so far." She said as Eliza smiled at softly. "Delaney these are my sisters Angelica and Peggy." Eliza said pointing to the girls as they smiled at me.

"Hi!" Peggy said excited as I laughed.

"So Laney what is your last class." Alex asked as I ate a piece of my food.

"Debate." I said as he smiled widely.

"You and I are going to get along great." Alex said as I laughed. I finished my food and threw it away. "Come on I'll show you the way." Alex said as I grabbed my stuff. "Aaron Burr sir would you like to join us?" Alex said as Burr got up. We walked to a classroom and sat at a group of desks. We talked till I saw John walk in. He glared at me talking to the guys as he sat in desks across from us. Alex had enough and turned to him. "Do you have a problem?" Alex asked as John stood up and glared at me.

"Yes you. Don't talk to my girlfriend." John said getting in Alex's face.

"I don't have to." Alex said as Aaron got up and tried to guys apart.

"Gentlemen lower your voices. We are all friends here." Burr said as Adams took a step into the hall. The teacher has yet to show up as the guy took it into the hall.

"Because she is my whore. You Creole Bastard." John said pushing Alex into a locker, Alex took a swing at him. John landed as Alex got on top of him.

"Alex stop!" I yelled as I tried to pull Alex off him. I managed to do so as John got up.

"You damn French whore!" John yelled as he stormed off. I helped Alex up as we walked back into the class room.

"I'm sorry." I said as Alex rubbed his shoulder.

"It isn't your fault. I should be sorry. But does he always act like a jackass." Alex asked as I nodded. "Sometime." I said as he looked at me in pity.

"Well sometimes Mr. Odom doesn't come sometimes. His wife has cancer." Aaron said quietly as I saw my Uncle at the door.

"Alexander?" He said as Alexander looked at him.

"Yes sir?" Alex answered as My uncle motioned him to come here.

"You two can use this time as a study hall if Mr. Odom is not here." My Uncle said as I nodded.

"Let's talk Alexander." My uncle said as they walked out. I pulled out my book and started to read.

 ** _Alexander Hamilton's POV_**

I walked into Mr. Washington's office as he sat at his desk.

"Sit down son." He said as I sat down slowly.

"I didn't do anything that he didn't deserve." I said defending myself as Mr. Washington looked at me confused.

"What are you talking about?" He said as I shut my mouth. "Nothing." I said as he nodded.

"I received a call from a social worker. You and your brother were removed from your cousin's home because he tried an attempt of suicide. Is that true?" Mr. Washington asked as I clenched my fist.

"Yes, why is it any of the business of the Principle?" I asked getting curt.

"Son… I was asked to take in another foster child. I want to know if you would like to get out of the system and have a family." Mr. Washington asked as I felt my jaw drop.

"Sir are you offering to take me and Philip in?" I asked as his face fell slightly.

"Well Alexander… Your social worker said that your brother was already going to be placed in a different foster family." He said as my face fell.

"I'm losing my entire family…" I said quietly as Mr. Washington stood up.

"I tried to pull so many strings but a different family in Virginia offered him a better life." He said as I closed my eyes.

"Does Delaney know yet, about me?" I asked as he shook his head.

"I am going to tell her tonight. Now I am going to tell you something that is going to stay between us alright?" Mr. Washington said as I nodded.

"Laney is not my niece. We adopted her when she was ten. She only refers as her Uncle and Aunt because she doesn't want to accept the fact that her parents left her as a child." He said as I nodded.

"Do I get to come home tomorrow night your family?" I asked as he nodded.

"Yes you will." He said as I nodded.

"Now, back to your class and no more trouble." He said with a twinkle in his eye as I nodded and hurried out. I walked back to class and saw Aaron filling in music and Laney reading.

"Well. Laney how has your first day been so far?" Burr asked as Laney's eyes looked up from her book.

"It's been alright." She said as I nodded.

"Well I will see you guys later." Laney said as the bell rang dismissing us. I walked to find Philip waiting with Eliza and Peggy.

"Hey sorry I had to deal with something." I said as Eliza looked at my face and saw my knuckles.

"Who did you punch?" She asked shaking her head.

"That damn prick Adams. He called me a Creole bastard and then when Laney and Aaron pulled us apart. She was called a French whore." I said as Eliza winced.

"Someone needs to kick his butt." Philip said as I laughed and patted his shoulder. "I will deal with him another day. Let's get going Philip." I said as we said goodbye to Eliza and Peggy.

 ** _Delaney Washington's POV_**

I gathered my things as Aaron walked out saying goodbye. I put my books back into my bag as I heard the door behind me.

"Well, well look what we have. A French Whore." John said as his voice dripped with venom. I didn't look him in the eyes as he came behind me and grabbed my hair.

"Please let me go." I said as he pulled it back.

"You are such a whore. Nobody will love you but me." John said as I cried out as he covered my mouth. "You better stay away from those boys. Along with that girl Eliza." He said as I stepped on his foot and pushed away from him.

"John, we are done." I said as he went to grab my arm. I turned around and slapped him. He pushed me to the ground as I froze in fear. He grabbed my throat as I tried to scream. "

Shut it!" He yelled as he punched me in the face. He got up as I laid on the floor and started to cry softly as he spits on me. "You better have learned your lesson and listen to me." He said as he left. I heard the door slam as I got myself up. I fixed my hair and got up. I pulled out my phone and saw my bruise forming where I was bunched. I pulled out my makeup and fixed my bruised face. I put my things away as I started to walk out.

"Hey Laney wait up!" said Laurens running up behind me.

"Laurens hey. What are you still doing here?" I asked as he looked at me confused.

"I sorta meet the wrong side of your Uncle. I got a stern lecture from him, he said he wants me to start the year off right. Why does it look like you have been crying?" Laurens asked as I shook my head.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I turned away from him and started to walk away. He touched my arm softly as I winced in pain.

"What happened? Who hurt you?" He asked getting worried as I shook my head.

"Is my uncle still here?" I asked trying to change the subject as John shook his head.

"It's that damn John Adams isn't it." He said as I looked down.

"I am going to kill him!" John said as I looked at him.

"Laurens please don't." I said quietly as he looked at me sadly.

"He shouldn't be hurting you like he is." John said quietly as I shook my head.

"Laurens could you give me a lift home?" I asked as He nodded.

"I give gives Laf and Hercules a ride so I hope it isn't going to be any problem..." He said as I shook my head.

"I rather ride with you guys then my uncle. I don't want to explain to him why I didn't meet him after school." I said as I rubbed my arms as a breeze blew passed up. Laurens took of his hoodie and put it on my shoulders, I took a deep breath and smiled at him. We walked to his car where Hercules and Laffy Taffy were waiting.

"Ah enfin, there you are. With a new friend. Hello Mademoiselle." Laf said as I smiled at him.

"Hey Taffy." I said as he scowled as Hercules and Laurens laughed.

"That is not my name Dede." He said as I giggled and rolled my eyes.

"Let's get going." Laurens said as he got into the driver's side. I sat in shotgun as Laf and Hercu sat in the back. I told Laurens how to get to my house as Laurens nodded. Laurens started to play some music. I nodded along with the guys as Laurens started to sing with to the music.

"We're a thousand miles from comfort, we have traveled land and sea. But as long as you are with me, there's no place I'd rather be." He said as he shot me a smile. Laf and Hercu started to chuckle quietly as I shook my head.

"I would wait forever, exalted in the scene, as long as I am with you, my heart continues to beat." I said as I smiled back at him.

"When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be." We sang together as we stopped to let Laf and Hercules out. He pulled out of his phone and played a familiar song.

"There was a time when men were kind. When their voices were soft. And their words inviting." I sang as I closed my eyes. I sighed as the car stopped. I looked and saw I was at my house.

"Well we are here." Laurens said sadly as I smiled at him.

"Thank you John Laurens." I said as I opened the door.

"Anytime Delaney Washington… Hey Laney do you think I could have your number?" Laurens asked nervous as I giggled.

"Give me your phone." I said as he handed it to me. I put my name and number in. I sent myself a text and got his number. "I'll talk to you later." I said as I smiled and waved goodbye. I walked into my house and saw my Aunt unpacking a box in the living room.

"Ah Lane there you are dear. You didn't come home with George. I was starting to get worried." She said as I put my bag on the floor.

"Sorry Aunt Martha. I stayed a little after school with some of my new friends. They gave me a lift home." I said as she nodded.

"Well, you can head up to your room if you want, and unpack. Let your uncle know you are home." She said as I nodded and grabbed my bed. I walked upstairs and heard my Uncle swear to himself in one of the bedrooms. "Uncle George?" I asked as I peeked around the door frame.

"Ah there you are Lane. Where were you after school?" He asked worried as he stood up from his work.

"I hung out with some friends after class. I thought I texted you. I asked them to give me a ride and I just got here. What are you doing?" I asked as I saw his project. A new bed frame and a bed

"Well I was going to wait for dinner but why not now. I was asked by a friend of mine from Social Services to take in another child. He goes to your school. Do you know Alexander Hamilton?" Uncle George asked as I nodded.

"Yeah. He and I became friends today. He has a brother. He is in my piano class. Philip is his name. Is Philip coming to?" I asked as He looked at me sadly.

"Another family adopted him before I could. Alexander though is coming to live here." Uncle George said as I smiled.

"That means you are going to have a brother." Uncle George said as I stiffened slightly.

"I know that you don't think of us as your real family but Delaney sweetheart. I got a phone call. Your birth mother died yesterday… Your birth father is some druggie pimpsomewhere. Laney please call me and Martha, Mom and Dad…" Uncle George said looking at me sadly as my face fell at the news of my birth mother. The Washington's adopted me from France when I was 10. My mother and father could barely take care of me. So the Washington's took me in.

"I don't want to let go of my past. I'm sorry." I said as I turned away and hurried to my room. I closed the door and looked at my bed and some of the boxes still scattered about. I felt my phone buzz in my back pocket.

 _"Hey Laney."_ It was from Laurens. _"_

 _Hey Johnny Boy what's up?"_ I texted back as I laid on my bed and looked at the ceiling. I heard it busy again and saw that it was from John as I rolled my eyes and ignored him. I blocked his number and shook slightly. I took a deep breath and was greeted by the scent of my lavender and vanilla candle and John's hoodie which I was still had on. It was comforting, I tugged it closer to me and smiled.

 _"Hanging out with the crew. What about you?"_ Laurens replied as I started to unpack my remaining box.

 _"Unpacking my last box."_ I said as I pulled out my things and started to set up my desk area. I pulled out my choir binder and started to fill out my music as my phone buzzed again.

 _"Nice, hey what classes do you have tomorrow?"_ Laurens asked as I finished the rest of "Burn". I pulled out my schedule and looked at what I had. I had French, American History, Fine Arts and Biology. I texted him back as he sent me back saying he and I have History, Fine Arts and Biology together. I heard Aunt Martha call me down for dinner. I left my phone on my desk, took off Laurens' hoodie and put it on the back of my desk chair, and hurried downstairs to the dining room. I saw her and Uncle George sitting at the table waiting.

"Sorry I was finishing up my music." I said as I sat down.

"It's alright dear." Martha said as she put a plate down in front of me. She sat down as we started to eat.

"So Laney my dear. How was your first day of school?" Aunt Martha asked as I nodded.

"It was good. I made some new friends today." I said as I started to eat.

"That's good to hear. George how your first day of work?" Aunt Martha asked as Uncle George looked up from his notebook.

"I had to talk to a few students but nothing severe." He said as Aunt Martha nodded.

"Well Laney did you hear the news about us adopting?" Aunt Martha said trying to keep the conversation going.

"Yeah, you are adopting one of my friends." I said as I finished my food.

"Yes, his name is Alexander I believe." Aunt Martha said as Uncle George nodded.

"He is in Lane's graduating class." Uncle George said as I nodded.

"May I please be excused?" I asked as Aunt Martha nodded. I hurried upstairs and saw my phone was blowing up with messages. I was added to a group message and was reading what I miss.

 _"Come on John admit it. You think Delaney is kind of cute."_ Was from Alexander. I blushed red as it buzzed again.

 _"She is, it just… Her boyfriend is an ass."_ John said as I sat on my bed and watched.

 _"I think Laurens and Dede would look parfait together."_ Laffy said as I laughed.

 _"She and I would look like yogurt?!"_ Laurens said as I laughed.

 _"Parfait means perfect."_ I said as it was sent into the chat.

 _"WHEN DID SHE GET IN THE CHAT!?"_ Laurens asked as I saw I was in a chat with Eliza, Laurens, Alex, Laffy and Herc.

 _"Her number is in the chat. Who put her in?"_ Eliza asked as I started to laugh at the mania I started.

 _"Please tell me you have not read the other messages."_ Laurens said as Hercules sent crying laughing emjos into the chat. I went to the messages in were between just us.

 _"_ _You think I am cute and Laffy Taffy thinks we would be cute together."_ I said as I muted the messages in the group chat. I rubbed my eyes and started to pack my backpack for tomorrow. I heard my phone ring, I turned down the ringer and saw it was from Laurens.

"Hello Johnny Cakes." I said as I heard him groan.

"You were not supposed to know that…" Laurens said groaning as I laughed.

"That I am cute? I already know that. But what I didn't know you thought I was." I said as Laurens groaned even more.

"Can we please talk tomorrow?" I asked as he said yes.

"I will talk to you tomorrow before Fine Arts." I said as I hung up. I put my phone on its charge and changed into my pajamas and turned off my bedroom light. I crawled into bed and drifted off to sleep.


	3. New is Sometimes Best

I woke up to my alarm going off as I let out a groan. I got out of bed and looked at my phone. My phone was blown up with phone calls and voice mails from a block number. I dismissed the calls and then went to my closet and took out my favorite red dress and a pair of my black oxfords. I slipped on my necklaces and did my hair, and make-up quickly as I hurried a knock on my door.

"It's open." I sad as I grabbed my binder and my backpack as my Uncle opened my door.

"We are going to be picking up Alexander shortly. You might want to get breakfast." He said as I nodded.

"Okay." I said as I walked out and walked down to the kitchen. I grabbed an apple as Uncle George grabbed his coffee.

"Ready to go?" Uncle George asked as I nodded.

"Let's get Alex." I said as we hurried out, we got into his car and started to drive. I pulled my phone out and text Laurens good morning as we pulled up to a house. I saw Alex and Philip sitting on the porch, each with a bag in hand. I got out and walked up to them. "Hey Alex." I said as he smiled at me sadly.

"Hi Philip." I said as Philip looked at me with tears in his eyes.

"You are going to be Alex's sister now?" Philip asked quietly as I nodded. "Yeah… But I am also a sister to you also. No matter what happens Alexander is still your brother." I said as I sat next to him as Uncle George walked up to us.

"Well Alexander are your foster parents home?" Uncle George asked as he motioned inside.

"Laney you want to stay out with the boys for a minute." Uncle George asked as I nodded. Uncle George walked past us and leaving us outside. I saw bruises fading on Alexander's wrist.

"Alex what is wrong with your wrists?" I asked as I touched them softly.

"They are nothing…" He said as I saw through the make up on his face.

"Hey Philip could you do me a favor?" I asked as Philip nodded. "Can you grab my apple. I left it in the car." I said as he nodded and hurried away from us. "What did they do to you and your brother?" I asked as I looked at his wrist.

"They never hurt Philip… I took them for him." He said as I ran my fingers over them gently. "Can we talk later about it?" Alex asked as Philip and Uncle George came to us.

"Ready to go? Philip I can give you a ride if you like?" Uncle George asked as Philip shook his head no.

"No thank you sir… The Eackers are coming to get me soon." Philip said as Alexander winced.

"Alexander why don't I take your bag, while you and Philip say goodbye. Delaney come help me." Uncle George said as I followed him to the car.

"I feel like a horrible person. Tearing a family." I said softly as Uncle George put his hand on my shoulder. "You aren't tearing a family apart. You are creating a new one Laney." Uncle George said as I smiled at him.

"You're the one who is the father of this family. I am happy and I am sure that Alexander is happy that you are our dad." I said as his eyes widen in surprised. Alexander walked up to us and put his hands in my pocket.

"Ready to go?" Uncle George said as we both nodded. We got into the backseat and drove away.

"If you want Alexander we could go back to the house and let you settle in for a bit?" Uncle George asked as Alexander shook his head no.

"I will do it after school, thank you." Alex said as we started to drive to school. I pulled out my phone and saw I had a message from Eliza.

 _"Have you seen Alexander?"_ She asked as we arrived at school.

 _"Yeah, we just got here."_ I texted back as I saw John walking towards me. I fixed my bag and walked pass him with Alexander. John glared at me with Alex as we walked into the school and hurried to library.

"Alex, does anyone beside me and your brother know about you moving in with me?" I asked as we sat at a table together.

"I told Eliza… No one else really knows yet." Alex said as Eliza walked over to us with Angelica.

"We need a word in private." Eliza said as I nodded.

"Think I can leave you to your own devices for a second?" I asked as he nodded. I got up leaving my bag with Alexander as the girls and I walked out to the courtyard.

"What is up girls?" I asked as I sat on one of the benches.

"Me and my sisters are going to the mall after school. We were wondering if you wanted to come." Eliza said as I nodded.

"Yeah, I would have to asked my folks but is that all you had to talk about?" I asked as Eliza sat next to me.

"Well… I was wondering about you and Alexander." Eliza said sitting next to me. "What about us. He and I are adopted siblings. Why do you ask about Alex?" I asked as she blushed and Angelica giggled.

"We will talk about it later." Eliza said as I rolled my eyes and got up.

"I need to grab my stuff. I will see you girls in Fine Arts." I said as we walked back in. I saw Alexander arguing with a guy with curly hair.

"Jefferson you are out of your goddamn mind." Alex said as I walked over to the two boys.

"Ah you must be Mister Principle's little girl." Jefferson said as I grabbed my stuff.

"And you must be Thomas Jefferson." I said as I pulled out my phone.

"How can you tell." Jefferson asked leaning towards me.

"Lucky guess." I said as I texted my Uncle and asked if I could hang out with Angelica, Eliza and Peggy at the mall after school. I heard the bell ring as I hurried out of the library leaving Alex and Jefferson alone.

I saw Laurens talking to Laf and Hercules by the doors as I walked over to them.

"Ah the revolutionary crew. Well three fourths of you." I said smiling as Laurens blushed slightly as Laffy and Hercules laughed quietly.

"Laurens do you think you can show me to class?" I asked as he nodded quickly.

"I will see you guys later." Laurens said as he left them and walked with me.

"About last night…" Laurens started to say as I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Laurens, it was sweet." I said as I heard John yelling my name. I ignored it the best I could till Laurens turned around and was meet being pushed against the wall.

"Leave my girl alone." John said as I pulled on John's arm.

"Leave him alone John, he is only being nice!" I said as he elbowed me in the face knocking me over.

"I will deal with you later." John said as Laurens pushed John away.

"Laurens!" Laf yelled as he got between Laurens and John as students crowded around us.

"He is not worth it tortue." Laf said as Laurens glared John as John stood in front of me. I got up with the help of Hercules as I saw my uncle hurrying towards us.

"What is going on? Get to class all of you." Uncle George said as the crowd left Laurens, Hecrules, Laf, John and myself as I fiddled with my fingers.

"One of you explain to me what happened now." Uncle George said as John spoke up first.

"John Laurens tried to attack my girlfriend sir. I pulled him off of her and she fell. Then his other friends tried to jump me also" John lied as Laurens looked at him enraged.

"That is not true at all!" Laurens and Laf yelled as Hercules told the two of them to be quiet as my Uncle looked at me.

"Delaney, come to my office during lunch. Laurens and Adams my office now." Uncle George said as Laf let go of Laurens and the two boys walked away.

"Let's go to French." Laf said as I nodded and parted ways with Hercules.

"God why did I ever date John Adams." I said as we hurried into the French class. We sat together and listened to Madame Goldsberry talk about we are learning this year.

"It is not your fault. You never knew you were dating a monster Dede." Laf said as I sighed. "Thank you Laffy Taffy." I said as Madame Goldsberry handed out papers for us to work on. I whizzed through my papers quickly and finished as the bell rang.

"Let's go find Laurens." Laf said as we hurried into a History classroom. I sat a group of desk with Laf as Angelica and Eliza walked in with Aaron Burr.

"Hey have you guys seen Laurens?" I asked as Eliza nodded.

"Him and Alex are in the hall. Alex actually sent me to get you." Eliza said as I got up. I walked out to the hall and saw Alex waiting with Laurens. Laurens had a black eye and was holding an ice pack up to it.

"What the hell happen?" I asked shocked as I touched his eye gently with my fingertips.

"John Adams swung at me in your Uncle's office. I called him out for him beating you. He swung at me and called me a liar." Laurens said as I shook my head.

"You called him out in front of my uncle?" I asked shocked as Laurens nodded.

"Guys we should get into class." Alex said as I nodded.

"Let's go." I said as we walked into class. "Let's go." I said as we walked into class.

"Laurens what did you do to your eye?" Eliza asked as I sat next to her and Angelica.

"You should see the other guy." Laurens said as Mr. Onaodowan got up. He started to explain what we are learning and started to hand out our books. I started to open my book as I felt someone tap my foot. I looked up and saw Laurens elbowing Alex. I laughed quietly as I went straight to the Revolutionary War and started to read. I heard the bell ring and I collected my stuff. I started to walk out and hurried to the Fine Arts room where I saw Alex and a girl dressed in a leggings and a bright red tunic flirting with each other as Eliza walking behind me and her face fell as she saw them.

"Eliza you okay?" I asked as she looked at me. "Yeah I am fine." Eliza said as I shook my head.

"Don't lie to me girlie. I know you and Alexander have a thing for each other." I said as she blushed. "Let's go sit down." I said as we walked pass Alex and sat down at our cluster of desks. We started to talk as Hercules started to give beat and Bur got on stage.

"Yo. Turns out we have a secret weapon! An immigrant you know and love who's unafraid to step in! He's constantly confusin', confoundin' them henchmen. Everyone give it up for Yorktown's favorite fighting Frenchman!" Burr said as we all shouted.

"Lafayette!" We yelled as Laffy jumped onto stage.

"I'm takin this horse by the reins makin' idiots redder with bloodstains." Laf said as Mr. Miranda walked in.

"Alright Alright Alright, let's get to work. Lady Commanders let's get this puppy worked on. Take out Burn and now guys that are not singing. "Wait for It." Needs to have everything written in." Mr. Miranda said as the girls and I went over to the piano. He played us our notes as we started to read the first line.

"Who are my altos." Mr. Miranda asked as the girl flirting with Alex and I raised our hands. "Alright Maria and Laney you two will be singing for us first, ready?" Mr. Miranda asked as I nodded. I looked into my binder and started to sing out.

"I saved every letter you wrote me. From the moment I read them. I knew you were mine. You said you were mine. I thought you were mine." I said as Mr. Miranda stopped and looked at me surprised.

"Maria I want you to sing middle. I think Laney will be able to hold that bottom line." Mr. Miranda said as Maria nodded. "Alright my middle voices are Eliza, Maria and Peggy right?" Mr. Miranda asked as Peggy raised her hand.

"I thought I could sing top note Mr. Miranda." Peggy said as he nodded.

"I think Angelica can handle that one. Plus I need your strong voice in the middle line." Mr. Miranda said as Peggy nodded and the middle note girls sang the same thing that I just sang. "Alright once more. You girls almost had it." Mr. Miranda said as they sang it again. "Alright Angelica, go for it." Mr. Miranda said as Angelica sang her part. "Alright Ladies tie it together. And a one, two, three." Mr. Miranda said as he motioned for us to sing. We sang our parts and the guys behind us clapped. "Alright, now I am going to work with the gents now. Everyone tomorrow we are working on the Battalion music and then with our Commanders. Gentlemen let's see what we have so far." Mr. Miranda said as we switched with the guys. Me and Eliza sat and chatted quietly as Mr. Miranda worked with the guys. As soon as they finished their song the bell ring dismissing us for lunch. "Alright till tomorrow my friends." Mr. Miranda said as we gathered out things and walked out.

"Hey I need to go take care of stuff really quick. Could you guys save me a seat?" I asked as Eliza nodded. We parted ways and I walked to the office. I saw my Uncle's secretary on the phone as I walked pass her and knocked on my Uncle's door. He looked up from his computer and saw me.

"Lane, come on in." Uncle George said as I walked in and closed the door behind me.

"About this morning…" I said as Uncle George motioned me to sit down.

"Your friend Laurens told me something interesting about Adams and about why the fight started. I need you to take off your make up for me." Uncle George said as I froze. He handed me a package of baby wipes and waited. I wiped off my make-up as his eyes widen. I put the wipe down as Uncle George's face harden.

"John Adams has been doing this to you?" Uncle George said as I nodded. "How long?" He asked shocked as I closed my eyes

"The entire time we have been dating." I said softly as he stood up.

"Why didn't you tell me what he was doing to you Delaney? I could have helped you." Uncle George said as I shook my head.

"He only did it when he lost his temper. I knew what made him lost it and I just learned how to avoid it. I told that once I leave Mount Vernon that we were done then he showed up here. Laurens was just walking with me and Adams lost his temper." I said as he knelt next to me.

"Delaney Eloise you should have told me I could have helped you." Uncle George said as I closed my eyes.

"I couldn't tell you… I didn't want him to do anything to anyone else." I said as he shook his head.

"You should have only worried about yourself Laney." Uncle George said sadly as I winced as he picked up my wrist."He is already suspended for punching your friend. I will deal with him and his abuse on you soon enough." Uncle George said as I nodded.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you…" I said softly as Uncle George shook his head.

"I should be the one saying sorry. I should have protected you from him." Uncle George said as I closed my eyes.

"You didn't know…" I said as I sighed and rubbed my eyes.

"Well. You should get back to your friends. Oh before I forget." He said pulling out his wallet and handed me 40 dollars.

"Thanks. I'll be home by five." I said as he nodded.

"I'll see you after school Lane." Uncle George said as I walked out of the office and hurried to the lunch room. I saw Eliza with the others and sat down.

"Laney, oh my god what happened to your face?" Eliza asked shocked as I sat down with and the others and pulled out my make-up and started to fix my bruises.

"These were from Adams." I said as Laurens just kept looking at my face. I pulled out my lunch box and started to eat what I had as I felt everyone looking at me. I brushed my hair behind my ear and finished eating. I got up and went to the library and sat down at one of the tables. I smiled at the silence and pulled out my phone.

"Ah Mister Principle's little girl. What are you doing all alone? " Someone said as I turned and saw Jefferson.


	4. Kisses

I rolled my eyes and ignored him as he walked up behind me.

"You know you got a hell of a voice on you little girl." Jefferson said whispering into my ear. I felt a chill go down my spine as I shifted in my seat. I felt him put his hand on my shoulder as I jerked away.

"Leave me alone please." I said softly as Jefferson chuckled in my ear softly. He pulled my chair out as I stood up. I grabbed my bag and hurried to the non-fiction section to get away from Jefferson. I dropped my pen and bent down to pick it up as I felt someone behind me. I gasped as someone pulled me close to them.

"Come on little girl one kiss." Jefferson said as I pulled away from him and slapped him.

"Do me a favor and stay the hell away from me." I said as I grabbed my book. Jefferson rubbed his cheek and then grabbed my wrist, backing me into a book shelf. I gasped as his mouth was on mine. I tried to push away from him as he got closer to me. I slipped my hand out of his grasp and hit his chest. I pushed away from him and saw Laurens standing in front of us, shocked. I grabbed my bag and hurried pass Laurens with my bag in hand out of the library as tears threaten to spill over. I saw Angelica and Eliza, with Peggy as they were waiting for the bell to ring. "Hey, we need to talk." I said as I walked over to Eliza.

"What's wrong? Delaney why does it look like you are about to cry?" Eliza asked confused as the bell rang.

"Damn it. I'll explain later." I said as we walked into a Biology class. I sat at a group with Eliza and Angelica as Alex and Laurens walked in. My eyes meet Laurens for a moment before I looked down. I pulled out my notebook and pen as Mr. Diggs walked in and stood in front of the class. He started to tell us who he was and explained what we are learning this year, like all of our other teachers. I avoided eye contact with Laurens as Mr. Diggs started to give out our lab partner assignments.

"Alright Laurens and Delaney are in lab one, Lafayette and Hamilton you are in lab two. Schuyler sister in lab 3. Mulligan and Madison you are in lab four. Jefferson you will be partners with John Adams when he comes back." Mr. Diggs said as I groaned to myself. He continued down the list. "Now I am going to give out your first lab. So head to your station." Mr. Diggs said as I got up with my notebook and pen and walked over dreading the next 45 minutes. I put my notebook down on the table and sat on a stool and Laurens was practically pushed over to me by Alex. I rubbed the back of my neck. I felt the guilt build up in my stomach as Laurens started to fill out the sheet.

"John can we please talk?" I asked softly as he ignored me. I put my name on the sheet and started to do the experiment as I felt my phone buzz.

 _"What's going on with you and Laurens?"_ Alex texted me as I cringed slightly.

 _"Jefferson kissed me and Laurens saw..."_ I texted back as Alexander looked at me shocked as I looked down. _"Jefferson kissed you or You kissed Jefferson?"_ Alex asked as I felt Laurens eyes bore into the back of my neck. I finished the sheet as the bell rang. I started to clean up as Laurens darted out of here. I saw Alex walk over to me with Laf and the others.

"What is going on with you two?" Alex asked, I clenched my fist as I watched Jefferson smirk at me and walk out with Madison.

"I dropped my pen and bent down to pick it up as I felt someone behind me, they someone pulled me close to them, It's was Jefferson. Jefferson said he wanted on kiss, I pulled away from him and slapped him. I told him to stay away from me and he grabbed my wrist, backing me into a book shelf. He kissed me and I tried to push away from him but he got closer to me. I slipped my hand out of his grasp and hit him hard enough that I pushed away from him and saw Laurens standing in front of us." I said as Alex's face fell and went to anger.

"I'm going to kill Jefferson!" Alex said as we walked out.

"Can you please not." I said as me and the sister hurried to our home room. We made it just in time and sat our desks.

"You know what you need?" Angelica asked as I put my head down.

"Whiskey?" I said softly as Eliza laughed.

"No, Shopping! You're in luck because we are going to be going straight to the mall right after school." Eliza said as I chuckled slightly. "I'm so glad I have you girls." I said as I pulled out my homework from History as I felt my phone buzz.

 _"Can we please talk? Meet me after school."_ Laurens asked as I texted him back.

 _"In the library courtyard."_ I said as Eliza looked at me. "Laurens wants to talk." I said as I started to pack up my things.

"Think you guys could take my bag. I am meeting him in the courtyard." I said as Eliza nodded.

"Yeah, just promise me that you two won't get into a fight." Eliza said as I nodded.

"I won't I promise." I said as the bell rang and we all got up. I hurried to the library courtyard and sat on one of the benches and waited for Laurens. I saw Laurens curly, pulled back hair through the library window. I felt butterflies in my stomach as he walked out. He stopped for a second then walked over to me."Hey…" I said as he smiled at me nervously. "Look about what happened with Jefferson…" I started to say as John sat next to me.

"It's nothing. I should be sorry about what happened in Biology. I was just upset with what happened." Laurens said as I shook my head.

"No, you don't understand what happened. I didn't want Jefferson to kiss me." I said as Laurens looked at me shocked.

"You didn't want him to kiss you?" Laurens asked shocked as I nodded.

"I didn't, it practically killed me to have you see that." I said as Laurens looked at me confused.

"I didn't know you felt that way." Laurens said as I smiled.

"I don't know what I feel in all honest." I said as Laurens drew closer to me.

"I don't know either." Laurens said breathily as we drew closer together.

I felt him cupped the side of my face gently and pull me into a kiss. I felt sparks and smiled as he pulled away.

"I am so sorry. I just thought…" Laurens said starting to babble as I kissed him to shut him up.

"There is nothing to apologize for John Laurens." I said as I felt my phone buzz.

"I need to get going. If not, Eliza and Angelica are going to come searching." I said as Laurens phone buzzed too, he pulled out his phone.

"Laf said-" Laurens said as I kissed him again softly, cutting him off, as I heard the door open and heard hoots.

"I KNEW IT!" Lafayette yelled as Laurens and I pulled away from each other. "Marquis de Lafayette shut up or I will leave your ass." Laurens said as I laughed quietly, getting up.

"I need go. I'll talk to you later." I said to Laurens as he nodded. "Lafayette un mot à ce sujet à personne, je vais botter vos noix avec un couteau rouillé." I said in French as Laf held his hands up in surrender.

"I'm not going to say a word Dede." Laf said as I hurried out of the courtyard. I walked out and saw the sisters waiting for me.

"There you are. Finally, you show up. You and Laurens make up?" Angelica asked as I got in.

"Yeah you could say that." I said with a small smile as Eliza looked back at me.

"Why are you smiling?" Eliza asked as I chuckled. We started to sing along to the radio as Peggy and Eliza kept asking me what happened with Laurens as we got to the mall. "Delaney what happened between you two? Come on tell me." Eliza begged as we walked in.

"I will tell you what happened with us if you tell me about you and Alexander Hamilton." I said as Eliza blushed and Angelica and Peggy laughed.

"Oh let me tell her!" Angelica said as we walked into a store and started to look at some dresses.

"Angelica!""Eliza!"they said as Peggy and I laughed.

"I have a thing for Alexander. We started to talk but then he started to hang around with that girl Maria Reynolds. Then the talking stopped." Eliza said as I sighed and put my hand on her shoulder.

"I am going to get him back to you." I said as she shook her head laughing quietly.

"Laney look at this dress." Angelica said holding up a pale rose dress. I nodded and looked at the price.

"It's nice." I said as I found a long light blue maxi dress and showed it to Eliza.

"Now what happened with you and Laurens." Eliza said as she held the dress against her.

"He and I talked for a bit. Then we just stopped talking." I said as Peggy walked out of the dressing room in a bright yellow romper.

"That's cute Pegs." I said as she smiled at me.

"Why did you stop talking, did something happened?" Angelica said as she was in the dressing room.

"We got busy with other things with our mouths." I said as Eliza's eyes widen. Angelica walked out of the dressing room shocked as Peggy started to jump up and down, excited.

"You two." Eliza said as I nodded.

"Are you two." Angelica asked as I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know and neither does Alex. So no telling him." I said as Eliza nodded.

"You are going to tell Alex though?" Peggy asked as I nodded.

"If this takes off then yeah of course I will tell him. I just don't know about what he and I are." I said as I heard my phone ring.

"Eliza can you see who it is?" I asked as I started to try on the tea dress.

"It's from your Uncle. Says that he and your aunt are taking Alex out that you are probably going to be home alone." She said as I walked out.

"What do you think." I asked as Eliza took a picture of me with her phone.

"What are you doing?" I asked as she laughed.

"Sending this to Laurens." Eliza said as I went back to change into my red dress.

"He really really really likes it." Eliza said as we walked out of the storm with our new clothes.

"I might wear it tomorrow." I said as we walked into the food court. I ordered me a Coke and a pretzel. "So Angelica you have your eyes on anyone." I asked as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Not really." She said as we got up. We wondered around a little more. I got me some new earrings and a necklace on sale at one of the new boutiques.

"Well I had an amazing time girls. Thank you so much." I said as they drove me home.

"Anytime Laney." Eliza said as they parked in front of my house.

"Well I will talk to you later." I said as I got out. I waved to them and hurried inside. I put my bag by the door and took off my shoes. I took them up to my room and looked into Alex's room. I saw a picture frame on the box next to his bed. It was of a woman holding him and Philip. She has long black hair like Alex, I went back to my room and looked at the picture I had of my mother on my side table. I touched the glass and smiled at her picture. I was told when I was a kid that I looked just like her. I had her long blonde hair and her eyes, I got my temper from my dad. I smiled and sat my bed. I pulled out my phone as I saw I had messages from Hercules and Laffy. I texted them back and saw I had a message from Laurens.

 _"So are we a thing?"_ Laurens asked as I laughed.

 _"Darling, we're everything."_ I said as my phone ringed.

"Your serious?" Laurens asked as I smiled.

"I am John Laurens. I am dead serious." I said as I heard him say yes to himself. I laughed as I heard the front door open. "Hey I have to go. Um I'll text you in a bit." I said as I said goodbye. I went down stairs and saw my uncle and my aunt with Alexander.

"Laney, did you have a nice time with your friends." Aunt Martha asked as I nodded.

"Yeah it was great. Hey Alex." I said as he smiled at me.

"Well if you two want. You two can go get settled in, I will start making dinner." Aunt Martha said as I nodded.

I walked up with Alex as we went to his room.

"Is that your mom?" I asked as I looked at the picture.

"Yeah that's her." Alex said smiling at it softly.

"Alex can I see the bruises that are on your wrist?" I asked as he rolled up his sleeves. "Did they abuse you and Philip in foster care?" I asked as he nodded slowly.

"They would try to hurt Philip but I wouldn't let them." Alex said as I looked at him shocked. "I'm so sorry…" I said softly as he shrugged his shoulders.

"It's fine now… I had Eliza, she helped me and Philip out a lot." Alex said as we sat on his bed.

"Speaking of Eliza. What is your guys deal?" I asked as he blushed.

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked as I poked his cheek. "You two would be adorable together." I said laughing as Alexander shook his head.

"What about you?" Alex asked as I looked at him confused. "What are you talking about?" I asked confused as he rolled his eyes. "You and John Laurens. You two have something brewing." Alex said as I blushed. "Something happened!?" Alex exclaimed as I playful smacked his chest.

"Shush!" I said as he was laughing.

"We had a moment." I said as Alex started to jump up excited. "You are insane." I said laughing as I got up.

"So are you and Laurens a thing?" Alex asked as I nodded. He grinned widely and started to dance around.

"Alexander Hamilton calm down." I said cracking up as he laughed with me.

"So what happened with you two?" Alex asked as I started to walk out. "Not going to tell you." I said as I walked back to my room. I laughed as Alex groaned and followed me back to my room.

"Come on Laney. I want to know!" Alex whined as I laughed.

"No." I said as I sat on my bed with my phone in my hand.

"Please?!" Alex said as I laughed. "Get out of my room crazy man." I said as he grabbed my phone. "Hamilton give it back!" I said as I tried to grab it from him.

"So are you a thing?" Alex asked as I tried to grab the phone.

"Give it back come on." I said as he kept reading my messages.

"Come on Delaney. Tell me please?" Alex said giving me puppy dog eyes.

"We haven't really talked about it." I said as he chuckled and tossed the phone back to me. He kissed the side of my head affectional and walked out laughing. I closed my door and changed into an old long sleeve black Mount Vernon and a pair of neon pink track shorts. I heard my Aunt calling my name, I opened my door and hurried downstairs.

I went to the table and sat next to Alex as I grabbed my plate of ravioli and started to eat as Aunt Martha sat down.

"So Alexander, why don't you tell us about yourself." Aunt Martha said as Alex looked up from his plate.

"Well… What would you like to know?" Alex asked as Aunt Martha handed Uncle George the pepper.

"Why don't you tell us about your family before you went into the foster system." Aunt Martha said as I put my fork down.

"Well, I was born in the Caribbean with my little brother. My mom immigrated with us to the States when I was 10. She got really sick about two years. Then when she passed away, we got sent to live with our cousin. But he just changed and well he tried to kill us and himself. But we got put into foster care." Alex said as I looked at him sadly.

"I was born in France. Mother was a prostitute and my father was a pimp. I was found on the street and Child Protective Services took me off and I was adopted by the Washington's when I was ten. I just found out my mother passed away a few days ago." I said as I finished my food. I got up from the table and started to do the dishes as Uncle George started to explain what some rules of the house as I finished. "May I be excused?" I asked as Aunt Martha nodded. I hurried up to my room and saw I had a voice mail from a blocked number and heard someone tossing stones at my window. I looked out and saw Laurens. I opened it and looked around. "Laurens what are you doing?" I asked as I giggled.

"I wanted to surprise you." John said as I climbed out onto the roof.

"Well you surprised me." I said as he started to climb up next to me. I laid down next to him as we laughed and talked. "You know Alex asked me about you and me." I said as he turned on his side to face me.

"What did he ask?" Laurens asked as I rolled on my side to face him.

"He asked if you and I are a thing." I said as he blushed. "Your cute when you blush." I said as I kissed his nose. "I should go. If my folks see your car in the driveway, they will lose their minds. I will see you later." I said as I climbed back into my window. "I'll see you later." I said as he climbed down. I smiled at him as he started to push his car out of the driveway. I closed my window and watched Laurens drive away. I closed my curtains and changed into my pajamas. I turned off my light and climbed into bed. I closed my eyes and drifted off sleep.


	5. Red Hot Temper

I woke up to my alarm and slipped out of bed. I grabbed my phone and my arm band as I changed into a pair of track shorts and an old muscle shirt. I slipped on my pair of tennis shoes and snuck out of the house quietly. I put my earbuds and my arm band on before I started to run. I ran to the beat of my own music. I ran into a small park as I stopped near a park bench. I stretched for a second and then sat down to take a breather. I got up to start heading back to my house as I heard familiar cat calling.

"Well look at you in those little short shorts." Jefferson called out as I turned and glared at him.

"Leave me alone Thomas." I said as I turned back and started to walk away. He grabbed my arm, I tried to pull away but he had an iron tight grip on my wrist.

"Come on Delaney why are you playing hard to get." Jefferson said as I swung at him with my free fist.

"Stay the hell away from me!" I said as he rubbed his jaw, letting me go. I took off running. I ran back to my house and I walked in. I locked the door and walked upstairs. I grabbed my clothes for the day and went to the bathroom. I turned on the shower and hopped in. I hurried up and showered. I turned off the shower, and climbed out. I changed into my clothes and changed into them. I brushed off my skirt of the tea dress I brought yesterday and hurried back to my room to grab my shoes. I heard Alex in the hallway as I started to do my make-up and pinned my hair up as someone knocked on my door. I grabbed my bag and hurried out of my door. I ran into Alex and nearly fell over.

"Sorry Lane." Alex said as he helped me up.

"It's fine. Is my Uncle downstairs?" I asked as he nodded. I shouldered my bag and walked down with Alex to the kitchen. I grabbed some breakfast as my Uncle fixed his tie.

"What was your time today Lane?" Uncle George asked as I looked at my phone.

"Six minutes and nineteen seconds." I said as Uncle George nodded.

"Keep the work up." Uncle George said he as he looked at his watch.

"We should get going. You two had breakfast?" He asked as Alex and I both nodded.

"Let's go." Uncle George said as I got up along with Alex. I got in the back with Alex as we drove to school.

"Hey meet in the courtyard?" Eliza asked as I shoot a text back.

"Yeah." I said as we arrived at school.

"I will see you two afterschool. Don't get into any trouble today." Uncle George said as Alex and I nodded, and hurried away into school. I went to the courtyard and saw Eliza wringing her hands together.

"What's wrong Liza?" I asked as I sat next to her worried.

"I tried to talk to Alex about us..." Eliza said as I smiled at her.

"What's wrong with that?" I asked confused as she shook her head.

"I keep thinking that there are other girls that he is talking to." Eliza said as I shook my head.

"Do you need me to play match maker?" I asked as Angelica walked out with Alex on her arm.

"I am about to change your life." Angelica said as I looked at them. "Eliza? What's wrong?" Alex asked as I stood up.

"Eliza tell him what you told me. Alexander talk to her." I said as I grabbed my bag and walked out. "I will leave you to it." Angelica said following me. I saw Laurens talking to Laffy as he looked up and saw me. He smiled at me and stood up, walked over to me and smiled.

"Hey." Laurens said as I smiled back at him.

"You look really…" Laurens said blushing at me as I giggled and brushed a lose curl behind my hair. "You look really pretty." Laurens stuttered as I smiled at him as he turned bright red.

"We should get to class." I said as we walked together to Fine Arts together. I walked in and sat with John as Lafayette and Hercules got on stage.

"I may not live to see our glory!" Laf and Hercules sang as Laurens laughed and got up.

"But I've seen wonders great and small!" Laurens sang as Hercules helped Laurens onto the stage

. "And If Lauren can get a girlie—There's hope for our ass, after all!" Hercules and Laf said as I laughed and blushed. I heard the warning bell ring as the others filed in. I saw Eliza and Alex walked in with their hands intertwined as I smiled at the two widely. The bell rang and Mr. Miranda walked out of his office.

"Hello Hello Hello! Let's get to work!" Mr. Miranda said as we all settled in our seat. I pulled out my binder and my pencil Mr. Miranda started to play our warm ups. I felt my phone buzz as I sang my note.

 _"What the heck I gotta do to be with you?"_ It was from an unknown number

 _"Who is this?"_ I replied back as I put my phone back into my bag.

"Alright I am going to give you all twenty minutes to fill in the song Seasons of Love for our Battalion choir then we are run through it. Then I will assign the solos." Mr. Miranda said as we went to work. I went to work as I felt Laurens poke me with his pencil. I ignored him and kept working as everyone started to whisper.

"Hey Laney can I ask you something?" Laurens asked as I nodded. "Do you think you could go with me to the lake. Angelica is having a beach party and I would really like if you would go with me?" Laurens asked as I smiled.

"I would love to." I said as Mr. Miranda clapped his hands.

"Alright let's run through Seasons of Love." Mr. Miranda said as we got in our voice parts with our binders in hand. "Alright and a one two three." Mr. Miranda said as he played the piano.

We sang the chorus as he stopped us. "Alright my first solo will be going to Angelica, the second to Aaron Burr and that will be all." Mr. Miranda said as we all nodded. "Alright let's run it again. Guys I want chest voice okay." Mr. Miranda said as he motioned us to sing again. We sang through the song and then the bell rang. Mr. Miranda said his normal dismissal and sent us out.

"So Laney, you think you could make it to my party this Saturday?" Angelica asked as I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'll run it by my folks." I said as Eliza walked up to me and Angelica.

"So I take it things went well with you and Alexander?" I asked poking her jokingly as Eliza blushed and Angelica and I laughed.

"Oh shush." She said as Jefferson waltzed over to us followed by James Madison.

"So what do I have to do to be with you?" Jefferson asked as I froze.

"You're the idiot that kept texting me during class." I said as he leaned against the locker next to me.

"Come on Delaney, I can show you I am twice the man that Laurens or the prick John Adams is." Jefferson said with a sleazy smile on his face.

"Didn't you learn your lesson this morning Jefferson or should we relive the past." I said glaring at him as Angelica and Eliza kept telling him to leave us alone. I looked over and saw Alex with Hercules and Laf holding Laurens back.

"Feisty. I like them hot and feisty." Jefferson said as Madison pulled him away.

"Thomas let's just go." Madison said as Alexander pipped in.

"You should really listen to Jimmy, Jefferson." Alex said as Jefferson rolled his eyes and stalked off. "Laney you okay?" Laurens asked me concerned

"Let's get to class." I said coldly, startling Laurens as he nodded. I hurried with Eliza to Piano before the bell rang. I sat at my piano as Ms. Soo came over to us. She gave us our lesson and we did a practice exam.

"Alright girls if you have other work to work on you can." Ms. Soo said as I pulled out my book and started to read and Eliza nudged me.

"Hey are you okay?" Eliza asked softly as I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"It's nothing." I said as she looked at me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"What did you mean earlier about reliving the past?" Eliza asked softly as I put my book down.

"I was taking a run and when I was about to run home from the park, he bugged me and I swung at him." I said as she looked at me shocked.

"Why does he suddenly want to come after you?" Eliza asked as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Beats me." I said as the bell rang. "Bye Ms. Soo." Eliza and I said at the same time as we walked out. We walked together to English as I saw Laurens with his crew talking.

"Hey can we talk?" I asked as I walked up to him. He nodded and walked with me a little distance to give us privacy. "I'm sorry for being cold earlier. It's just…" I started to say as Laurens shrugged his shoulders

"Jefferson is an ass? Yeah I think all of Yorktown knows that." Laurens said as his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Forgive me?" I asked as he pecked my forehead.

"Already done." He said as I turned and face our other friends who looked at us with wide smiles and shocked expressions.

"Let go people. We have class to do." Mr. Seabury said as we filed in and sat down.

"Now to start the year off. We are going to have a debate. Now I know this is not history but we are going to have a debate on Women Equality and Feminism." Mr. Seabury said as I perked up along with Angelica. "Now if you are for Equality among genders. Go to this side of the room. If you're not, then to this side." Mr. Seabury said as we hurried to our respected side. I sat next to the sisters and the guys chose their sides.

"Now who would like to start first?" Mr. Seabury asked as Jefferson raised his hand.

"Women should be under men. They are supposed to submissive." Jefferson said as I stood up.

"Why are women supposed to be submissive to pigs like yourself." I said as Mr. Seabury motioned me to stop.

"Miss. Washington. Please try to control your words." Mr. Seabury said as I bite my lip to control myself.

"Ah Mister Principle's little girl. Still red hot I see." Jefferson said as I clenched my fist, another kid raised his hand.

"Ah Samuel, give us your side." Mr. Seabury said as the kid gave an answer of that woman should be loyal.

"Woman are loyal and even if they are not. They still deserve to be equally treated." I said getting angry as Angelica stood up next to me.

"All men are created equal. Why shouldn't woman." Angelica said as the room erupted with arguments on both sides.

"Alright enough everyone!" Mr. Seabury said as we all settled down and Mr. Seabury started to hand out the book called "The Help". "You guys are going to read Chapter One through Four and then give a one paper summary of each chapter." Mr. Seabury said as we all groaned. "Get to work. It will be due next Monday." Mr. Seabury said as I opened my book. I was still steaming over the Jefferson as Laurens nudged me with his foot gently. "Easy red hot." Laurens said laughing as I playfully kicked him.


	6. Without Air

Class ended as soon as I finished Chapter Two. I gathered my things and walked out with the crew. We went to our table and sat down. We went and grabbed out our food. We sat down and started to laugh and talk about the stupidest things.

"Can we agree that fighters are dumb and immature?" Aaron said as Alex shook his head in disagreement.

"Sure, but your man has to answer for his words, Burr." Alex said as Burr scoffed "With a fight? We both know that's absurd, sir." Burr said as I shook my head.

"Why are you two talking about the nicety of fighting?" I asked laughing as Laurens had his arm wrapped around my shoulder as Jefferson walked passed us. He smirked at me and walked off. "Why is he such a pig?" I asked as the others rolled their eyes. "Let's get going to class." I said as the bell rang. I followed Alexander and Burr to the debate room and saw our teacher sitting at his desk.

"Mr. Odom, how is your wife feeling?" Alexander asked as Mr. Odom nodded.

"She is alright now." He said as he looked at me. "Ah you must be Delaney Washington." Mr. Odom said as I nodded.

"Yes sir that would be me." I said as he sat down. "Well I'm sorry to tell you but Debate is going to canceled for the rest of the year." Mr. Odom said as Alex's face fell.

"What? That's terrible." Alex said as I looked shocked.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked as Mr. Odom handed us new schedules.

"You three have new classes. They start tomorrow. I need to get going, I have to get medicine and check in on my wife okay?" Mr. Odom said as he got up and grabbed his briefcase. We sat down at our desks and started to work on our English homework as I felt my phone buzz.

"Why are you acting so cold to me?" It was from an unknown number.

"Leave me alone Thomas Jefferson." I replied back as I started to read Chapter Four of my book. I started to read ahead as my phone buzzed again. I ignored it and I finished my chapters and pulled out my copy of Les Miserables as Alex and Bur started to argue about God knows what as I tuned them out. I heard the bell ring as I gathered my stuff. "I will see you after class Alex." I said as I waved goodbye and I hurried to homeroom where Eliza was sitting reading messages from her phone. "Hey you okay?" I asked as she looked up at me.

"Yeah I'm fine." Eliza said lying as I sat next to her.

"Liza what's wrong?" I asked as she shook her head.

"It's nothing." Eliza said as I pulled out my book. I started to read as my phone buzzed. I started to read as I heard my phone buzz again. I ignored it and kept reading my book. The bell rang as I got up and gathered my things. I said bye to Eliza and walked out. I found Alex and Laurens waiting for me.

"Hello gentlemen." I said as we walked out together.

"Hey Laney ready to go?" Alex asked as I nodded.

"Yeah, Let's go." I said as I kissed Laurens cheek as Alex smiled and Laurens blushed. We walked to Uncle George car that was parked and waiting for us.

"Are you ready?" Uncle George said as we both nodded and got up. Uncle George started to drive home. "How was school?" Uncle George asked as we arrived home.

"Draining." I said as Alex nodded in agreement.

"Martha isn't home yet so if you two have homework then go work on it." Uncle George said as I headed upstairs. I finished my reading in school and I changed out of my dress and into some running clothes. I grabbed my armband and hurried downstairs. "You going for another run?" Uncle George asked confused as he sat on the couch watching some news program.

"Yeah, I'll be back soon." I said as I pecked the side of his head.

"You only go on two runs because of a bad day. What happened?" Uncle George asked concerned as I shook my head.

"I got into an argument with a guy in one of my classes." I said as Uncle George shook his head.

"Your Aunt always said you got your stubbornness from me. I tell her every time that, that is not true." Uncle George said as I laughed and headed towards the front door.

"I'll be back soon. I love you." I said as I walked out.

"Love you too Lane!" Uncle George called back as I played my music. I took off running through the park I ran through earlier and kept running. I started to run across a crosswalk as I turned and saw a car coming towards me. The car went and hit me, causing me to fly backwards, I hit my head, hard, against the pavement and laid in pain as I screamed as the car kept driving away. I couldn't get up and I tried to grabbed my phone. I coughed and it hurt so much. I tried to slow down my breathing as I started to close my eyes. I started to feel like I was drowning as I blacked out.

 _ **John Laurens POV**_

I was starting to drive home when I saw someone laying on the pavement. I parked my car and got out.

"Holy crap Delaney?" I yelled as I rushed over to her unconscious body. I put my fingers against her neck and felt her heart still beating. I pulled out my phone and called for an ambulance. I kept looking at her and saw she was still breathing.

"Laney, what happened?" I asked as she opened her eyes.

"Johnny?" She said weakly as the ambulance showed up.

"Hey Lane. Hang in there okay, baby girl?" I said grabbing her hand softly as she winced. EMTs ran over and tried to move me, I pulled away from them as one of them caught me. They pulled me away as police cars started to arrive.

"Hi sweetheart, what's your name?" One of the EMTs asked as they started to get her ready.

"Delaney…" She said softly as one of the police officers pulled me aside. "Do you know what happened to her son?" He asked me as I shook my head.

"I was driving home from one of my friend's house and I found her laying on the road. She's my girlfriend… Someone hit her and drove off." I said as I put my hands in my hair worried.

"Okay, well EMTs are going to take her to the hospital. Do you have any way to contact her family?" The officer asked as I nodded.

"I'll call her brother." I said as I watched the EMTs put her in the back of the ambulance. I pulled out my phone and immediately called Alex.

"Hey Laurens, is Laney with you?" He asked as I walked over to my car.

"Your foster parents and you need to get to the hospital now." I said quickly as I leaned against my car door.

"What? Wait what happened! Did something happened to Delaney!?" Alex asked frantic as I felt my heart starting to break.

"I was driving home from Laf's house and I was driving near the park and I found her lying on the asphalt. Some jackass ran her over and didn't bother to see if she was okay. Alexander she was really hurting." I said as my voice started to crack.

"I'm going to tell my foster parents right now. Meet us at the hospital." Alex said as he hung up. I got in my car and booked it to the hospital.

 ** _Alexander Hamilton's POV_**

I rushed down the stairs to frantic George and Martha. "Laney's in the hospital…" I said as Martha covered her mouth in shocked.

"What happened? Is she alright?" George asked franticly as I started to shake.

"Laurens just called me. She got hit by a car and they didn't bother to check on her. Laurens found her and she is hurting." I said as Martha was nearly in tears.

"We need to go now." George said as he grabbed his keys and we ran out the car. I climbed in the back seat as George and Martha climbed in and they drove to the hospital. They ran into the ER and went straight to the front desk. "Where is my daughter, where is she!" George demanded as the nurse looked at us shocked.

"What is her name?" She asked trying to calm us down.

"Delaney Eloise Washington?" George said slowly as I turned and saw Laurens sitting in one of the chairs behind us.

"John." I said as he got up and walked over to me.

"They won't let me see her." Laurens said as the nurse told George and Martha that Delaney was in surgery for a pierce lung.

"You are John Laurens right?" George asked Laurens as Laurens nodded. "Thank you." George said as Laurens looked at him surprised. We sat in the waiting room as time passed.

 _"You and your sisters need to get to the hospital._ " I texted Eliza as I waited nervously.

 _"What happened? Are you okay?"_ Eliza responded back as I looked at John, he looked at the door where the doctors were coming in and out.

"Delaney Washington?" A doctor walked out and George, Martha and I stood up.

"She is out of surgery and is doing fine. She had a punctured left lung, it was punctured because of a rib that broke. She has a severe concussion and is really beaten up. But she only has two broken ribs and 3 cracked by where she was hit but she has no other broken bones." The doctor said as Martha and George sighed in relief.

"Can we see her?" I asked as the doctor looked at me.

"If she is up to it. I'll send a nurse back out to tell you when she is settled into a room." The doctor said as George and Martha nodded and walked back to our seats. I got up and walked outside to see Angelica's car pulling into the parking lot. Eliza hopped out and ran over to me.

"Alexander what is going on? Did something happen to Laney?" Eliza asked worried as I nodded my head sadly. "Oh my gosh what happened?" Eliza asked shocked.

"She got hit by a car. She just got out of surgery." I said as Peggy and Angelica got out.

"She is she okay?" Peggy asked softly as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Our folks have yet to see her yet. I'm going to come get check to see. Do you guys thing you can keep Laurens company?" I asked as Angelica nodded.

"Come on let's get going." Angelica said as we started to walk back in. The nurse walked out to George and Martha, they stood up and had a worried expression on their face.

"Are you Delaney Washington's parents?" She asked as Martha nodded.

"Yes, is she okay?" Martha asked as the nurse nodded. "She is settled in a room. I can take you to her now if you would like." The nurse said as George and Martha nodded their heads quickly. I followed them and nurse to a room door as they stopped.

"She does have a concussion and we have the lights off right now because of that." The nurse said as George said as we walked in. She was lying in a hospital bed with tubes and machines around her. Martha stood by the door shock as George walked over to Laney's side.

"Hey Lane, how you feeling sweetheart?" George asked softly as I went to the other side of her.

"Uncle George?" Laney asked softly as she barely opened her eyes.

"Yeah sweetheart it's me." George said softly as Laney groaned.

"I hurt." She said as I sat next to her and touched her shoulder gently. She winced as I pulled away from her.

"I'm sorry Laney." I said softly as she closed her eyes again.

"It's fine Alex." Laney said softly as Martha cleared her throat.

"Laney what happened hon?" Martha asked as Laney started to shift.

"I was running through the park. I started to run across a crosswalk and then out of now where are car ran me over." Laney said as she let out a small cry of pain as I winced.

"Laney, get some rest okay?" George asked as Laney stopped talking for a while. We sat in the quiet as there was a small knock on the door. Martha opened it and it was Eliza.

"I'm sorry to bug you guys. We were coming to see if you guys wanted to get some food. I can keep her company if you'd like?" Eliza said as George looked at Laney and me then got up.

"Martha, why don't we head back home get Delaney a few things." George said as Martha nodded.

"Alexander do you think you could stay here?" George asked me as I nodded. "We will be back soon." George said as he kissed Delaney's forehead. They walked out quietly as Eliza sat next to Laney.

"Do you think I could go get John? He is worried sick about Laney. Hercules and Lafayette just got here. They are trying to keep him under control." Eliza asked as I nodded.

"Yeah go get Laurens." I said as she got up and walked out of the room quietly.

"Alex?" Delaney asked softly as I perked up. "Yeah, what's wrong? You need something?" I asked worried as Delaney chuckled softly as she let out a cry of pain. I looked at her worried as she put her hand up.

"I'm fine. It just hurts to laugh." Laney said as I settled back into my seat.

"Is Laurens here?" She asked as I looked at the open door where Eliza and John Laurens stood. "Why don't you ask him yourself?" I said as Laurens stepped into the darken room.

"How you doing baby girl?" Laurens asked as Eliza closed the door. "I hurt but I'm fine." Laney said as she took a deep breath.

"Hard to live without air?" Laurens said as he took Laney's hand softly. Laney sighed and shook her head.

"So funny." Laney said sarcastically as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	7. Welcome Home Delaney

**_Alexander Hamilton POV_**

We all sat in silence as Laurens held on to Delaney's hand as Laurens started to drift off to sleep. "I am going to go let the others know what's going on can you watch Laney for me?" I asked Eliza as she nodded. I got up quietly and walked out.

 ** _Delaney Washington's POV_**

I laid in the hospital bed as I shifted my weight to my side. I took a deep breath as I opened my eyes. I opened my eyes all the way and I looked around my room. I saw Eliza asleep on a chair in the corner and I looked over to see Laurens with his head laying on the side with as he held my hand. I rubbed my eye with my free hand and tried to sit up. I coughed trying to clear my throat as I clutched my side gently as Laurens sat up.

"Laney what are you doing?" He asked half-awake as Eliza started to stir. "I was just sitting up. I need to move around a bit." I said as Laurens got up and a curl fell into his face. "Do you want some help?" Eliza asked as she got up slowly from her chair.

"I'm fine right now…" I said as I took a shallow breath in pain from my ribs and from the thoughts that have plagued me for the past four hours. I tried to look around my room to kill the tension and I saw the clock. It read seven thirty as I caught Eliza looking at me worried.

"Laurens do you think you could go get Alexander for us?" Eliza asked softly as he nodded and left us alone. "You okay? Eliza asked as she sat where Laurens sat.

"I don't know." I said as I brush my hair out of my face.

"What's wrong Delaney?" Eliza asked as I looked at the door. My head started to pound as I closed my eyes.

"I feel like Laurens feels sorry for me and that he has to be in my life. With Adams, then this. I feel like it isn't a real." I said as I felt Eliza pat my hand.

"Delaney, Laurens doesn't feel that way at all with you." Eliza said softly as I brushed the fallen tear off of my cheek. Eliza looked at me shocked. "Oh Delaney please don't cry." Eliza said as she tried to comfort me.

"I'm sorry, I'm a mess." I said as Eliza shook her head no.

"Laney, you are not a mess. You just have been through hell." Eliza said as I shook my head.

"Eliza I'm scared." I said as Eliza looked at me.

"Why is that?" Eliza asked as the door was knocked on and Eliza opened to revealed the guys and the rest of the sisters.

"Ah Dede you are awake!" Laf said as he hurried to my bed side and gave me a sloppy kiss on the cheek. I smiled and wiped it off as Peggy closed the door.

"How are you feeling Delaney?" Angelica asked as I shrugged my shoulders.

"I hurt and I am really want to fall asleep without being drugged." I said as I felt a stabbing pain in my side.

"Do you know who hit you?" Hercules asked as the others settled down.

"No, and I don't really care at this point." I said as I shook my head and gingerly touched my side.

"Guys I think that we should let Laney get some more sleep." Alex said as I started to lay back down. Eliza helped me lay down as the others go up to leave. Angelica helped cover me up as the door was opened and the others filed out. Alex stayed behind to wait for the sisters as the helped me settled down.

"I'll go see if Martha and George are back. You okay?" Alex asked as I nodded with my eyelids drooping. I closed my eyes and I started to drift off asleep as Alex kissed my temple and walked out quietly. I fell asleep and woke up to see Uncle George talking to the doctor.

"She must have moved around too much and pulled the stitches. She can go home tomorrow if the bleeding stops." The doctors said as I looked at him with my vison blurring and yawned.

"Uncle George?" I asked quietly as he looked at me and the doctor stepped out into the hallway.

"You gave me good scare Laney." Uncle George asked as I looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I started to doze off.

"You tore up your stiches and then you nicked you lung again." Uncle George said softly as I winced in pain.

"When did that happen?" I asked sleepily as Uncle George looked at his watch.

"Well you got out of surgery at one thirty and well now it is almost three thirty in the morning.

"Uncle George said as I yawned.

"Go back to sleep Lane okay? I love you Delaney Eloise." Uncle George said kissing my forehead as I closed my eyes and went to sleep. I woke up to someone walking into my room, I opened my eyes slightly and saw a nurse checking my medicine.

"Morning… What time is it?" I said softly as I groaned.

"Morning Delaney. It is almost nine forty-five, how are you feeling today?" She asked as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Hungry and wanting out of here." I said as she nodded and walked over to my side.

"Do you think I can check on your side?" She asked as I nodded yes. She lifted the blanket up and looked at my now purple and black side. I have stitches going down my entire side.

"Well they are not going anywhere. How does you head fell?" She asked as I nodded.

"It doesn't hurt as much as yesterday." I said as the nurse covered me back up.

"What would you want to eat?" The nurse asked as I thought for a second as I got the room phone and ordered my breakfast as I started to sit up as the nurse raised my bed so that I was sitting up, the nurse left me alone as I sat alone, waiting. I rubbed my eyes and my food got deliver to my room. I started to eat my yogurt as the door was knocked. The door was opened and revealed my Uncle George.

"Hey…" I said softly as Uncle George walked in and closed the door.

"How you feeling Lane?" Uncle George asked as he sat next me.

"I want to go home." I said as Uncle George nodded.

"Well, hopefully you will here in a few minutes." Uncle George said as I rubbed my eyes as someone knocked on the door and the doctor walked in.

"Ah Mr. Washington glad to see you it was like we haven't seen each other in six hours." The doctor said jokingly as he looked at my chart. "Well Delaney, you get to go home here pretty soon but we have to go over what you can and can't do." The Doc said as I nodded. "You cannot do anything physical such as running or jumping till your bruising. Now I am told you are a singer, is that correct?" The doctor asked as I nodded. "Well it will be up to you about when you are able to start singing again. I would just be resting for the next few days. No going to school for the next two or three days. Now you need to be careful with your bruises and be careful around lights given your concussion. Other than that I am prescribing you some pain medicine for your ribs." The doctor said as I nodded. "Well if your Uncle could come with me and sign your discharge papers." The doctor said as Uncle George nodded and placed a bag on my bed.

"You can change into comfy clothes." Uncle George said as I nodded and he walked out closing the door. I slipped off the blanket and took off my hospital gown. I adjusted my spandex shorts I had on and the strap of my sports bra as I changed into my black track shorts and I caught my reflection in the mirror over the sink as I looked at myself stunned at the damaged on my side, face and neck. I touched the bruises on my neck and face lightly as I slipped on my tank top and pulled my hair out of the ponytail. I brushed my hair out of my face and I slipped on my flip flops as I heard the door being knocked on.

"One second." I said as I folded my gown up and put it on the bed. "Come in." I said as my Uncle George walked in with a nurse.

"Let's get your IV off of you and then you can head home." She said as I extended my arm and she took the IV needle out of my forearm and wrapped in in bandage and I nodded. "Well I hope we don't see you in the near future." The nurse said as I smiled and walked out with my Uncle.

"Ready to go back to your own bed?" Uncle George asked as I nodded and got in the car. I put my seatbelt on gingerly. "Well let's get you home and get you settled in." Uncle George said as we drove home and sat in quiet. We arrived at home and we parked. "Alright let's head in." Uncle George said as I got out and walked inside slowly as I opened the door and saw Alex asleep on the couch with lumps laying around him. Alexander sat up with his hair falling into his face as he turned and face me.

"Laney!? Your home!" Alex said excitedly as the lumps on the floor sat up and turned out to be Laurens, Mulligan, and Laffy while the sisters started sit up.

"Hi…" I said softly as my ribs started to hurt.

"How are you feeling?" Herc asked me as I shrugged my shoulders.

"I need to get some rest." I said Eliza stretched her arms and started to stand up.

"You want some help upstairs?" Eliza asked as I nodded.

"Well I should be heading home. Come on Laf, Herc lets go. See you later Lane." Laurens said as I smiled at him softly as they hurried out. Uncle George turned to the girls as I started for the stairs with Liza.

"If you girls want you can stay here and keep Delaney company. I have some errands I need to run and Marth is at work." Uncle George said as Angelica nodded.

"Yeah we can keep her company Mr. Washington." Angelica said as Peggy finally sat up. I started to head to my room and walked in. I saw cards and flowers on my window sill and I smiled at the cards.

"When did you do this?" I asked Eliza got to my room.

"We stayed up late night. Your Aunt said that if we wanted to we could sleep in the living room.

"You guys waiting for me?" I asked surprised as I opened my pajama drawer and pulled out a pair of pajama shorts.

"Yeah, we all stayed in the living room and when we heard about you going into emergency surgery last night, we were all on edge. At one-point Angelica told Laurens that if he didn't calm down that she would have Hercules hold him down and she would give him some Benadryl she had in her purse." Eliza said as I giggled quietly.

"Want some help?" Eliza asked as I started to shake off my shorts. Eliza helped me pull up my shorts as I took off my shirt and started to climb into bed.

"Eliza did you tell anyone about what we talked about yesterday.

"No, that is between us." Eliza said as I reached for my bottle of pain meds to take.

"You want me to get you a glass of water?" Eliza asked as I nodded.

"Thanks Eliza." I said softly as she smiled at me and walked out of my room, she returned with Peggy trailing behind her. "Hey Pegs." I said softly as Peggy looked at me softly. "How are you feeling?" She asked as I shrugged.

"In pain but I am about to fix that." I said as I opened the bottle and took the pills and took a drink of water. I put my cup and bottle of pills on my side table and started to feel drowsy.

"Get some rest if you need anything, we are downstairs with Alex." Eliza said as I nodded and started to drift off to sleep.

"Welcome home Delaney." Peggy said as I fell asleep.


	8. Temporary Happiness

I woke to someone opening my door. I saw Alex opening my door.

"Come on in Alex." I said chuckling while I kept my eyes closed as Alex blushed and walked in. "Are the girls still here?" I asked as Alex sat on my bed.

"No, they just left. Angelica said their father needed them to get home. How are you feeling?" Alex asked as I moved my legs over slightly so that he would have more room.

"I am alright. Are Uncle George and Aunt Martha back yet?" I asked as he shook his head no.

"Martha is still at work. But George just left again. He left a few minutes ago to pick up some pizza." Alex said as I sat up slowly as Alex watched me worried.

"Anyone come by?" I asked as Alex nodded.

"Laurens came by." Alex said as he looked sideways.

"Who came by, the truth?" I asked as he shook his head as I looked at his knuckles.

"Who did you punch?" I asked as he rubbed his knuckles.

"Adams came by, it's a blur. Demanding to see you… I told him that you were not taking visitors and he said I was lying, called you a few nasty names then I told him to go now or I would make him. He tried to push past me to get into the house and I punched. He got me but it's nothing. You should see the other guy." Alex said as my eyes opened to see his eyebrow cut and was bleeding.

"Alexander Hamilton what the hell?" I asked shocked as I got out of bed. I grabbed my cami that was lying on my floor and grabbed his wrist.

"Go get a dining room chair and I will get the bandages." I said as I started to walk out of my room. I walked slowly to the kitchen and grabbed the first aid kit and waited as Alex grabbed the chair and sat down. I pulled out the hydrogen peroxide and started to wipe up all the blood of his forehead and knuckles. "You know Uncle George and Aunt Martha hate fighting." I said as Alex groaned.

"I was defending you though so they could so be okay with that." Alex said as I finished patching him up. I stood back and admired my handiwork and sat down on the couch. I heard the doorbell ring again, as I got up slowly.

"I will get it." I said as I walked to the door and saw Laurens through the peep hole. I opened the door as Laurens stood there with his hands behind his back. "What's behind you back?" I asked as I took a deep breath.

"I wanted to get you something and talk to your Uncle." Laurens said as he pulled out a small bouquet of daisies.

"Aw Laurens that so sweet. Thank you." I said as I kissed his cheek and took the flowers from his hand.

"Anything for you Laney." He said as I smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"Your too sweet." I said as I heard my Uncle and Aunt pull up in their car. "What do you need to talk to my Uncle about?" I asked as they got out.

"Delaney sweetheart, what are you doing out of bed?" Aunt Martha asked as I looked at her and blushed.

"Alex need help with something and I was tired of being in bed. John just came by and wanted to talk to Uncle George." I said as Uncle George looked at him.

"What do you need to talk about, son?" Uncle George asked as Laurens blushed slightly.

"I was hoping to speak to you in private." Laurens said as Uncle George nodded.

"Martha, why don't you take Laney inside. Alexander come outside for a moment." Uncle George asked as Alex walked past me.

"Let's go eat." Aunt Martha said as we walked in. I walked into the house with my Aunt and sat down. I started to eat as Uncle George walked back in with Alex trailing behind him. "That boy John Laurens just asked me if he could date you. Do you want to date him?" Uncle George asked as I nodded. "This boy has already been told that Alexander will be watching you two when I can't. You understand correct." Uncle George said as I nodded.

"Alright." I said as I ate a piece of my pizza.

"Now, eat your pizza." Uncle George said as I finished.

"May I be excused?" I asked as I got up. I was excused from the table and started to walk upstairs. I walked to my room and sat on my bed. I heard my phone buzzing as I picked up.

"Look out your window." It was from Laurens. I moved my curtain away and saw Laurens sitting on the hood of his car with a large grin on his face. I opened my window and climbed outside to sit on the roof. He climbed up the ivy and sat next to me.

"My uncle just told me some pretty interesting news." I said as I smiled at him and cozied up to him.

"What was the news?" Laurens asked as I giggled.

"That a very handsomely devilish gentleman asked to go out with me." I said as Laurens chuckled and leaned towards me.

"Who is the handsome, devilish gentleman?" Laurens asked with a small smirk on his lips as I leaned towards his till our lips were millimeters away.

"His name is John something. I seem to forgot what his last name is." I said jokingly as Laurens chuckled and pushed a lose piece of blonde hair behind my ear.

"Maybe I could help you remember." Laurens said flirty as he put his hand on my bruised on softly and pulled me into a deep, soft kiss. He had one hand on my side that was not broken as I pulled away.

"I think I remember it now." I said as I laughed.

"Laney you inside?" Alex asked as I turned back.

"One second." I said as I turned back to my window and then back at Laurens. "I will be back." I said as I climbed back in.

"Who is on the roof with you?" Alex asked smirking at me as I blushed bright red as Alexander laughed.

"One word to George and I swear you will rue this day!" I said as I stomped my foot.

"I won't but George will be upstairs soon." Alex said as I turned back to the window quick. I clutched my side as I felt pain shot down to my toes.

"Don't do too much okay?" Alex said as I leaned against the window seal.

"Help me back into bed please?" I asked as he nodded quickly and helped me to my bed as I laid down. I squeezed my eyes shut in pain as Alex went to my window. "She needs to rest okay. Might want to get out of here and got tell Mulligan and Laf that you got a girlie for real now." Alex said as he popped his out the window. I watched Laurens look past Alex as I waved bye to him.

"I'll come by tomorrow." Laurens said as he climbed down and hurried down the side of the house. I tried to reach for my pills as I let out a cry of pain. Alex grabbed my pills and handed them to me.

"Please do not try to hurt yourself anymore." Alex said as I covered up.

"I won't." I said as I popped the pills into my mouth and took a drink of water. I started to fall asleep as Alex fixed my blanket and kissed my forehead. The lights were turned off as I drifted into a dreamless sleep. I woke up as the sun flowed into my bedroom. I opened my eyes and started to climb out of bed slowly. I walked over to my closet and slipped into a pair of track shorts and a loose tank top. I walked downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. I slipped on my shoes and I walked outside. I started to walk slowly towards the park. I started to walk in the park as I sat on a park bench. I took a deep breath and listened to the quiet. I closed my eyes and smiled till I heard the annoying drawl of Thomas Jefferson. I got up and started to walk away as I walked to the cross walk that I was hit a few days ago as I took a step into the cross walk as Jefferson caught up to me.

"Delaney! Be careful." Jefferson said as he grabbed my arm and pulled me back as a car whizzed passed up. I took a breath of shock as I turned to face him.

"Thank you…" I said shocked as he smirked at me.

"What are you doing all alone. Though Daddy would have you snug as a bug after what happened?" Jefferson said as I crossed my arms nervously.

"What do you mean?" I asked as my voice cracked. "The entire school knows that John Lauren's new little fling got hit by a car." Jefferson said as I looked at him shocked.

"I'm what?" I asked shocked as I felt anger grow in my chest.

"Ah you don't know that truth about your man don't you?" Jefferson said as I started to walk away from him. I bite my tongue before I got ahead of myself as I turned to face him.

"Know what?" I asked as I sat on the bench as he sat next to me.

"Your new foster brother and Laurens had a more intimate relationship then what he led onto." Jefferson said as he put his arm around my shoulder.

"Alexander and Laurens…" I asked as I felt my heart sink in my chest as Jefferson stood up and pulled himself close to me as I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"They did. Then Alexander cousin found out and made them break up." Jefferson said as I felt my anger boil over.

"Your lying. Alex and Laurens would not date." I said as I pushed him away from me. I brushed his hands off of me. Jefferson fixed his blazer as I glared at him.

"You'll find out eventually." Jefferson said as he smirked at me again as I felt my heart starting to break.

"I need to go." I said as I started to hurry away. I felt my eyes water up as my happiness started to fall apart. I walked back home as I saw Martha packing her briefcase.

"Delaney Eloise where in the world have you been?" She asked worried as I closed the door.

"I needed to go for a walk. I hate having to be on bed rest." I said as I slid off my Birkenstocks and looked down.

"You heard the doctor. You need to be in your room, resting." Aunt Martha said as Uncle George walked in, finish tying his tie.

"Delaney Eloise you scared us half to death." Uncle George said worried as I shrink into myself.

"I'm sorry Uncle George. I just needed some air and went walking." I said as he nodded.

"Please next time let us know when you are going out, alright? Alexander we need to leave." Uncle George said calling for Alexander. Alex ran down the stairs as I froze for a second and glared him as he looked at me confused.

"Everything good?" Alex asked me as I shook my head yes. "

Yeah sorry just spaced out for a second." I lied as Alex nodded and hurried to the door. "Go to your room Delaney." Uncle George said sternly as my face fell but.

"But…" I said as he shook his head.

"Go to your room Delaney. That is an order from your doctor and your uncle." Uncle George said sterner as I nodded.

"Yes sir." I said softly as I started to head upstairs. I kept replaying what Jefferson said as I reached my room. I wiped away my tears and walked into my room. I grabbed my buzzing phone and saw I had a wave of messages from the girls and Herc. Laffy left me a voice mail of him babbling in French telling me to get well soon. I had a message from Laurens.

"Hey gorgeous, hope you are feeling better today. I'll stop by after school. See ya later cutie." Laurens said as I shook my head and put my phone on my desk and took some pain meds. I carried into bed and fell asleep with Jefferson's voice replaying over and over. I woke up to my side being so sore. I sat up and started to walk downstairs. I went to the kitchen and saw that Aunt Martha left me a note.

"Had to go to work. Made you lunch, it's in the fridge. See you later sugar plum. -Mom"

it read as I smiled at put it back down. I pulled out a container of chicken noodle soup and heated it up. It was close for Uncle George and Alex to come home. I pulled my soup and sat at the table and started to eat. I finished my food and put my bowl in the dishwasher. I rubbed my eyes and got up, headed back to my room. I grabbed my phone and went to the bathroom. I pulled up my shirt and looked at my stitches and bruises. I touched on them gingerly as I heard people walk in.

"Delaney you up?" Uncle George asked as I walked out.

"Yeah I am." I said as I walked downstairs and saw Alex and Laurens sitting in the living room.

"Hey." I said softly as Laurens smiled at me as his face fell.

"What's wrong Laney?" He asked as I shifted uncomfortably.

"I need a word with Alexander in private." I said as Laurens looked at Alex and then back to me. Alex walked out with me to the front porch.

"What is going on with you?" Alex asked as he closed the door.

"I want you to be honest with me Alexander." I said as my breathing started to become uneven as nerves started to set in.

"Laney what is it?" Alex asked worried as I took a deep breath.

"Before I even moved to Yorktown… Did you and Laurens date?" I asked as Alex looked at me shocked and looked to the ground.

"Alexander?" I asked as my voice started to crack. He ignored me as he looked at me completely shocked. "Alexander?" I said with my voice distressed as he nodded yes slowly.

"We did… But it was way before Laurens and you meet and before I moved in with you." Alex said as I brushed my hair back with my hands.

"Oh my god Jefferson told me the truth… Why didn't you think that this would have been worth mentioning to me!" I exclaimed as he looked at me surprised.

"I never thought it would come up. God I am going to kill Jefferson." Alex said as I shook my head.

"You still should have told me." I said quietly as I sat on the step gingerly as Alex sat next to me.

"Look Eliza doesn't know about Laurens and I's past. Please don't tell her." Alex said as I remember Eliza.

"Please don't make me promise that. Eliza is one of my best friends." I said as I whined.

"Please don't tell her." Alex said as I shook my head.

"I won't but you might want to tell her soon or Jefferson said." I said as Alex helped me up.

"I am going to go talk to Laurens, please tell her." I said as I walked inside.

"Hey Uncle George, do you mind if Laurens goes up to my room and helps me catch up on my missing work?" I asked sweetly as Uncle George looked up from his newspaper.

"As long as the door stays open." Uncle George said as I nodded.

"Yes sir." I said. We walked upstairs and went to my room.

"Want to do you want to know." Laurens asked as I laid on my bed.

"I want to know about you and Alex." I said as Laurens looked at me shocked.

"What are you talking about?" Laurens asked as he gave me a nervous laugh. "

I know that you two dated. Is that true?" I asked as Laurens looked at me shocked. "How did you…" Laurens said trailing off.

"Jefferson told me. I ran into him in the park. Why didn't you tell me?" I asked as he looked down.

"I didn't think you would want to know about that." Laurens said as I sat on my bed.

"I just… I think it would have been important considering my boyfriend's ex happens to be my foster brother." I said as I started to get upset.

"Laney listen okay. I didn't want to tell you because I just never wanted to. I know that it hurt but I swear that nothing else has happened ever since Alex and Philip's cousin tried to kill himself." Laurens said as I laid on my bed.

"I'm sorry." I said tired as he laid next to me.

"It's okay." Laurens said as he and I started to drift off to sleep. I keep my eyes opened as temporary happiness flooded into my heart before worry and Jefferson filled it again.


	9. Beach Days and Storm Clouds

_A Few Days Later_

"Ready to go back to school Laney?" Eliza asked as we sat together on the sandy beach.

"Yes! I need to get back. Uncle George has not let me out of the house for the past week. Alex and I had to beg to let me come to the party." I said as we watched our boyfriends play in the water as they were perched onto Mulligan and Laffy's shoulders.

"I'm glad he let you. How are your ribs?" Eliza said as Peggy sat with us. "

Well they are healing. I get my stitches out in a few days." I said contently as Angelica and Burr carried a cooler of soda and ice cream over towards us.

"So glad you guys helped out. Out of all of you Laney is the only one with a viable reason!" Angelica said sarcastically. I laughed as I watched Laurens topple off of Laf. I started to laugh as Lauren popped out from the water.

"Whatcha laughing at me for Laney?" Laurens out as he got out of the water. Water droplets fell off his chiseled chest as he pulled his hair back.

"Laughing at you." I said as he kissed me on the lips.

"Aye Laurens. Hands off my sister!" Alex interrupted as everyone laughed at us.

"Shut up Hamilton." I said as I got up. I grabbed a fudge Popsicle and started to lick it as Burr turned on the radio. I started to wiggle around excited with the music. I started to move my hips as Laurens out his hands on my hips and danced behind me as Burr and Laf tried to dance with Angelica as Herc and Peggy started to samba dance as Eliza and Alex watched us. Me and the girls sang along as Laurens picked me up bridal style along with the other girls with their guys. The guys started to run towards the lake as Angelica and I shriek as Peggy yelled at Herc.

"John Laurens put me down this instance!" I screamed as Laurens gave me his signature smirk as he tickled my side slightly.

"As you wish." John said as he started to throw me into the water. I screamed as I hit the water. I started to swim to the top as I made it to the top.

"I am going to kill you Laurens!" I yelled as I held my side where I had a waterproof bandage.

"Want some help Dede?" Laffy asked laughing as I nodded pitifully. "Yes please." I said as he swam towards me and lifted me up. He carried me to dry land.

"Merci, Monsieur Laffy Taffy." I said as I pecked his cheek as Laurens glared at him and me jealously. I moved away from Laf and walked over to him.

"Why are you glaring at Laf and I?" I asked him softly as everyone went back to what they were doing. He grabbed my hand softly.

"Can we please go somewhere private?" Laurens asked as I nodded. We started to walk down the long stretch of beach towards a pair of trees.

"What are you doing?" I asked worried as he pulled out a pocket knife from his swim trunk pocket.

"I want to do something special." He said as he started to crave a heart into one of the trees. He put the initials DEW and JJL in the center.

"What is your middle name?" I asked curious as he smiled and put his pocket knife away.

"My full name is John Jeremiah Laurens." He said as I kissed him on the lips. "What about you? Alex told me that your middle name started with a E." Laurens said as he leaned against the tree.

"Promise you won't laugh?" I asked as he nodded suspiciously. "Delaney Eloise de Rosalie Dianna Marius de Asselin, is my whole name." I said as he his eyes widen.

"Jesus. You should hear Lafayette full name. It is about as long as you." Laurens said laughing.

"That is just my full name in French. But here in America my name is simple Delaney Eloise Washington." I said as he pulled me close to him.

"Well I like your French name." Laurens said picking my forehead.

"Let's head back to the others before Alexander comes and beats me up." Laurens said as I nodded.

"Let's go." I said as we walked back. We walked back hand and hand as Alex looked up from arguing with Angelica as he eyed Laurens.

"Where were you two? Where you to two doing anything touchy?" Alex asked as I blushed and Laurens pushed him over.

"Laf I have a question for." I said as I sat between Peggy and Laurens.

"What is it?" Laf asked as I dug my toes in warm sand.

"What is your full name?" I asked as he smiled at me.

"Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette mon cher." Laf said as I laughed.

"What is so funny?" Laf asked me confused.

"John your right. I have the longer name." I said as Laurens nodded and everyone looked at me shocked.

"You have a longer name then Lafayette. Oh I need to hear this." Eliza said laughing as Peggy and Angelica started to plead with me to tell.

"You guys really want to know?" I asked as they all nodded excited.

"Come on Delaney tell us!" Hercules said as I nodded.

"Alright, my full French name is Delaney Eloise de Rosalie Dianna Marius de Asselin." I said as Laf put his hands up in shock.

"She wins mes amies." Laf said as they all laughed.

"Hey guys, want to start setting up for the bon fire and dinner?" Angelica asked as we all nodded. "Boys go get the drift wood, and start create our bonfire, while us girls are going to go back to cars and gather up the stuff for dinner." Angelica said dividing up our tasks. Me and the girls started back to the cars and pulled out our stuff for dinner. I pulled my lace swimsuit cover up. I throw it on over my lavender colored bikini. I grabbed the marshmallows and the graham crackers. We started to walk back as a stick landed by my feet.

"Please tell me you four are making wise choices." I said as I put my stuff on the picnic table in front of me.

"Why are you saying only four of us?" Alex asked mockingly hurt.

"Because Aaron Burr is the smarter one of you five." As I felt someone come up behind me.

"Yes we are dear." Laurens said as he stood behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist. I smiled and turned my head to peck him on the lips.

"Laurens go build the fire and leave Delaney be!" Angelica yelled as Laurens backed away from me. The girls and I along with Burr who was helping set things up.

"So Burr how was everything with Theodosia?" I asked smiling at him as he chuckled at me nervous.

"She is doing fine." He said as I smiled and started to open a can of sprite. I took a sip as I went and helped Peggy with the blankets. Peggy and I walked over to help Eliza and Angelica put the hot-dogs on the pokers.

"Let me start the fire!" I exclaimed excited as I grabbed the lighter and started light the driftwood aflame. "Dig in people!" I said as I grabbed a hot-dog and sat down as Laurens sat next to me.

"This is amazing." I said as we all watched the fire in content and watched the stars. We lounged around and watched the stars. I landed down next to Laurens as I put my head on his chest.

"Hey Laney do you think we should head back?" Alex asked as he looked up from laying on the ground with Eliza in the same position I was in.

"In a little bit." I said as I yawn contently. I drifted asleep happily with Laurens pulling me close to him. I felt him shift a little bit and I soon felt the warm sand as I was then picked up bridal style. I felt the familiar fabric of Lauren's old Nova as I was fell asleep again. I felt the car move as Alex and Laurens started talk quietly.

"You and Laney going to ever go on a date by yourselves?" Alexander asked teasingly as I listened to the conversations mull over. I felt the car park and the warm fall air hit my legs as someone picked me up and helped me out of the car. I felt the fall air and then the warmth of the house.

"She fell asleep at the beach. I hope this is okay." Laurens said softly as I felt someone push my hair back.

"Just put her upstairs in her room. She'll wake up in a bit." Uncle George said quietly. I snuggled against Lauren's chest. I groaned from the loss of contact when he put me on my bed.

"I'll see you later beautiful." Laurens said as his kissed my forehead and covered me up with my blanket. I woke up and watched him walk out. I woke up to my alarm going off. I slide out of bed and turned off my clock. I grabbed a pair of black joggers and my favorite maroon colored PAWs shirt along with my undergarments. I hurried the bathroom and turned on the shower. I took my swimsuit off and slide into the shower. I took my hair out of my messy bun and washed my hair with my favorite grape and raspberry shampoo and conditioner. I finished up washing and shaving, and turned off my shower water. I grabbed my towel and dried off, I stepped out and changed into my clothes. I started to brush my hair out. I smelled like salt water and driftwood. I heard Alex knocking on the door and opened the door after gathering with my stuff.

"All yours." I said as I walked out and put my clothes in my room, while I grabbed my bag. I hurried downstairs to the kitchen and ate my breakfast. Uncle George walked down to the kitchen as he was tying his tie.

"Are you ready for your first day back?" He asked as I nodded excited. I finished my apple as Alex came downstairs, pulling his hair back into a ponytail.

"Hurry and eat so that we can get going." Uncle George said as I hurried to the shoe closet, and pulled out my Birkenstocks and slipped them on. I smiled and texted Laurens good morning as we walked out to the car. I got in and started to chat with the sisters in our group chat. "Hey Lane meet us in the courtyard." Angelica said as I sent back a reply. We got to the school as he parked. "Alright behave yourselves." Uncle George said as we all got out.

"Yes sir." I said along with Alexander as we started to walk to the school. I hurried to the library and walked into the courtyard. Eliza was sitting on the bench with Peggy as Angelica was pacing back and forth, she was ranting and Peggy kept trying to comfort Eliza. "Everything alright?" I asked as Angelica turned and softly as she saw me.

"Jefferson happened." Peggy said as Angelica started clench her fists.

"What did he do?" I asked as I put my bag down and sat next to Eliza.

"He…" Eliza said as she started to cry.

"What did he say?" I asked angered. "He had the nerve to come up to Eliza and tell he that Alexander was not as sweet as he seems. He said that Alex cheated on Eliza…" Angelica said as I looked at her shocked.

"Who should I kill?" I asked upset as Eliza looked up at me.

"It's fine don't worry about it okay. Come on we should be celebrating you being back." Eliza said as she wiped away her tears.

"Are you sure?" I asked as she nodded and got up. "Let's go inside, okay?" I said as we walked in. I saw Laurens talking to Alexander as Laf and Herc held them back.

"You two know the truth. Why don't you just admit it. Hamilton and you hooked up again and won't tell your pretty girlfriends. If you won't then I will." Jefferson said as I felt my jaw drop.

"You two what!" I exclaimed as all eyes were on me.

"Oh did I let that slip?" Jefferson said innocently as I felt emotion start to build up.

"Laney it's not what it seems." Alexander said trying to calm me down as I glared at him.

"Vous fermez votre putain de bouche!" I said rapidly in French. Laf looked at me shocked and kept his mouth shut as him and Mulligan took a step back.

"I can't believe I believe you two were tell me the truth! You told me that you were no longer involved." I said as I started to break down.

"Laney please can we talk?" Laurens asked me as I shook my head and backed him againist the bookshelf.

"Allez au diable John Jeremiah Laurens! Je te déteste et je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir!" I said as Laurens face fell, I stormed off as Laf and Herc took a step aside as I hurried away from them and went straight to the bathroom and locked myself in a stall. I put my back to the wall and slide down as tears fell down my face. I heard people walk in as someone knocked on my stall.

"Delaney? Open up please?" Angelica said as I took a struggling breath and got up. I unlocked the door and saw Angelica standing in front me while Eliza was wiping her tears away as Peggy hugged her. "Come here." Angelica said as she pulled me into a hug and I cried into her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry you guys had to watch them." I said sniffling as I pulled away.

"Don't worry about it." Angelica said as I hugged Eliza.

"I'm going to kill Alexander when I get home." I said as Eliza shook her head.

"Don't do anything please." Eliza said as I took a deep breath and nodded.

"I am going to go home. I'll tell my Uncle that I am in a lot of pain and need to rest." I said as Eliza nodded. "Text me what I missed?" I asked as Angelica and Eliza nodded. I shouldered my bag and walked to the office. I snuck passed the secretary.

"Delaney, you should be in class. Is everything okay?" Uncle George asked as I knocked on his door.

"I'm in a lot of pain, do you think I could go home?" I asked as he looked at me worried.

"Okay, do you think you can get through your first hour then if you still are in pain then come back if you still hurt?" Uncle George asked as I winced and nodded.

"Yes sir." I said as he nodded and sent me to Fine Arts.

"Ah Delaney! You are back!" Mr. Miranda said excited as everyone turned to face me. "Yeah I'm back and still kicking." I said with a false smile as I sat with the girls."

Maria please share your music with Delaney till we get her copy. We are singing Storm Clouds. Alright let's run it again." Mr. Miranda said as I looked at the music and listened to the piano.

"Along the shore the cloud waves break, The twin suns sink beneath the lake, The shadows lengthen. In Carcosa." I sang along with the others.

"Alright gentlemen, we are going to run through our songs. Ladies relax and work on your things." Mr. Miranda said as we walked away from each other. I heard the roll of thunder in the distance as I copied down the music.

"Well that's a change of weather. It was so beautiful yesterday." Peggy said sadly as I looked at her

"Everything is changing. Yesterday was beautiful." I said sadly.


	10. Salt in The Wounds

At the end of class, I got up as John looked over at me and tried to catch up to me. "Laney please talk to me. Please?" Laurens asked as I glared at him and tried to walk away from him. "Delaney Eloise de Rosalie Dianna Marius de Asselin. Please let talk to me?" Laurens said loud enough for everyone to hear as everyone looked at me and I blushed dark red. I took a staggered breath and glared daggers at him. I stormed toward him as he took a step back.

"How dare you…" I said lowly as he looked at me guilty.

"Laney it was a mistake. You knew me and Alex had a past." Laurens said as I pushed him. I glared him again as he looked at me shocked as he held himself back. I turned around and stormed out as Alex tried to talk to me. I walked over to locker and pulled out my piano book and hurried to piano. I walked in and sat next to Eliza.

"You okay Laney?" Eliza asked as I shook my head.

"Eliza, how do you hold it together?" I asked softly as she put her hand on my shoulder.

"I learn it from my sister." She said as I started to play a few soft notes.

"Was I too hard on Laurens?" I asked as I continued to pluck notes.

"You had a right to be upset." Eliza said softly as I took a deep breath and felt my side sting in pain.

"Damn it." I said quietly as Eliza looked at me worried.

"What's wrong Laney?" Eliza said as I shook my head.

"My stitches are stinging really bad." I said as I let out a cry of pain.

"Delaney, honey, you alright?" Mrs. Soo asked as I nodded.

"Yeah I just got my stitches pulled a bit." I said as I got up.

"Do you mind if I go check on them?" I asked as she nodded and I got up slowly. I walked out of the class room as my stomach started to hurt. I walked to the bathroom and lifted my shirt up and started to feel my head spin. I put my hands on the counter as I heard the door open.

"Delaney, are you feeling alright?" Eliza asked as I looked at her. I tried to take a step forward as I fell to ground. "Delaney!" Eliza exclaimed as she knelt next to me.

"My head is spinning like a top…" I said woozy as she looked at me worried.

"Do you want me to get help?" She asked as shook my head no.

"I don't want him to worry." I said weakly as Eliza shook her head.

"Who?" Eliza asked as I started to feel a bit better.

"I'm fine okay." I started to stand up.

"You need to go to the nurse. Come on I'll take you." Eliza said as I shook my head no.

"I'm fine." I said as I started to take a light step.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" Eliza asked me as she helped me out of the bathroom.

"I just need some water okay?" I said as she nodded okay.

"I'll tell Mrs. Soo that you alright." Eliza said as I nodded and walked over to the water fountain. I felt another wave of sickness and dizziness hit me as I heard someone walking behind me.

"Laney?" Laurens asked as I took a long sip of water. "Laney please can we talk…" Laurens asked as I tried to walk away, I ignored his calls as my legs started to feel like Jell-O. My legs gave out as I clutched my stomach. "Laney?!" Laurens asked franticly as I looked at his face as it got darker and darker. "Laney?!" Laurens exclaimed as I felt his hand on my forehead, I tried to stand up but I felt my head spin more and more. I felt him pick me up and he took off running.

"What happened?" A woman asked as I was laid on the bed.

"She collapsed at the water fountain." Laurens said as I felt someone put a cool metal on my forehead.

"She is burning up." The woman said as I felt an ice pack on my forehead.

"Should I go get her Uncle?" Laurens asked as I started to open my eyes.

"I will go, just keep an eye on her." The woman said as I heard footsteps walking away from me.

"I'm fine…" I said as I started to sit up as I felt a wave of sickness hit me again.

"Lane please lay down." Laurens said as I shook my head.

"I am fine. I just need some water." I said as I started to stand up.

"Delaney." Laurens said as I ignored him and started to walk out sluggishly. I walked to Piano and grabbed my things as I walked to my next class slowly. I walked in just in time as I sat down in my desk.

"Delaney, you okay?" Angelica asked me as I nodded and listened as Laurens walked in late.

"Mr. Laurens glad you have decided to join us. Now turned to your assigned reading and work on your questions." Mr. Seabury said as I pulled out my textbook and started to read as I peered up and saw Laurens whispering to Alex. Alex nodded and looked at me worried. I looked down and started to write my questions out as my vison blurred. I stood up slowly and asked to go get water. I grabbed my water bottle and started to walk out. I filled it up and started to drink as much water I can as I heard someone behind me.

"Delaney…" Alex said quietly as I took in more water. "Lane come on please talk to me…" Alex said softly as I turned to face him.

"I'm sorry…" I said quietly as Alex looked at me shocked.

"Laney it was my fault… Laurens and I had a moment but I swear nothing physical happened." Alex said as I started to feel sick again. "Laney are you okay?" Alex asked he touched my arm lightly. I looked at him and started to fade away. I started to fall as I felt Alex catch me. "Laney?" Alex asked scared as he helped me stand up.

"I feel sick…" I said as I felt my stomach churning. I tried to pull away but I felt to the ground.

"Here." Alex said as he helped me sit against the wall. I closed my eyes as I felt people next to me. "Laney?" Laurens said as I started to freeze up at his touch as he tried to keep my head up and straight as Alex ran for the nurse.

"Laurens… I'm sorry…" I said weakly as I felt my head lull to the side. I woke up in a hospital bed, with a IV in my arm and Uncle George, Alex and Aunt Martha talking to the doctor.

"Delaney has Hypernatremia. It is a high level of salt in her blood stream, most likely from being in the sea. It could have traveled through her incision and ended in her bloodstream or she could drunken large quantizes of it. She is lucky though, the onset symptoms are normal and we have her on a IV with fluids, Delaney should be fine in a few hours." The doctor said as Uncle George nodded.

"Thank you." He said as I watched the doctor leave.

"Hi…" I said quietly as Uncle George turn to face me.

"Laney, how are you feeling?" Uncle George asked as I shrugged my shoulders.

"I feel a lot better now." I said as Alex sat next to me.

"I'm really tired of hospitals." I said trying to cut the tension.

"We all are too." Uncle George said as Aunt Martha smiled at me.

"Laney, do you think you we can leave you here with Alexander. I have work to still do and your Aunt has things to run at her store." Uncle George said as I nodded.

"Yeah, if that is fine with Alex." I said as Alex nodded.

"I will see you later okay. Behave yourself understand me Delaney Eloise?" Uncle George said as I nodded.

"Yes sir." I said as he pecked me on the forehead.

"I will be by later okay." Uncle George said as they walked out.

"Laney do you think we can talk about what happened?" Alex asked as soon as the door closed.

"Please can we not rub salt in the wound right now." I said as Alex shook his head no.

"I know but Laney, Laurens and I only had an intense moment." Alex said as I looked at him.

"Alex, I know you told me already and I just don't know if I could ever trust you and Laurens again." I said as Laurens walked in.

"Laney…" Laurens said as I closed my eyes.

"Alex can John and I have a moment alone?" I asked as Alex nodded and got up, left, leaving me and Laurens alone together.

"So you don't trust me." Laurens said as I nodded.

"Laurens, you and my brother had an intense moment with him and I had to hear it from Thomas Jefferson of all people. And to have you tell me that nothing happened and that I knew that he and you had a relationship in the past. That just rubbed salt into my wound." I said getting upset as Laurens shook his head.

"Laney, I'm sorry… I know that there is nothing I can do to change what happened. I know that I should have told you myself but Jefferson caught wind of it somehow. Please if you don't take me back then all I ask is that you trust me again." Laurens said pleading with me as I looked at him. "John Jerimiah Laurens. You are a special kind of stupid." I said as I squeezed his hand.

"What are you talking about?" Laurens asked confused.

"What makes you think I won't take you back?" I asked as he looked at me surprised and excited.

"I thought that you hated my guts after today?" Laurens asked as I smiled at him and kissed his knuckles.

"Like I told you before. Darling we are everything." I said as he smiled at me widely and kissed my lips softly.

"Alright, Alright. Stop kissing my sister." Alex said as he stood in the doorway. "I'm glad you two made up. Now can we please stop the touching?" Alex asked over dramatic as Laurens climbed in next to me as I scooted over to make room for him.

"Alex it isn't anything bad." I said as I chuckled.

"Whatever you say." Alex said as I rolled my eyes.

"Don't be so salty, I already have enough salt already." I said as everyone broke out into laughter.

"Don't be so salty, I already have enough salt already." I said as everyone broke out into laughter. We laughed and talked for a few more hours as the door began to open. Laurens scurried out of my bed and fell to the floor as I started to laugh till I had tears running down my face.

"Laurens what are you doing on the floor?" Angelica asked as her and the rest of our friends walk in. Laurens stood up with the help of Alex as he let out a sigh of relief.

"I thought you were Mr. Washington." Laurens said as Angelica smirked and started to laugh.

"Were you two doing acts of the flesh?" Laf asked as I laughed and blushed as Laurens shook his head no and thumped him on the head as everyone started to find a place to sit. Peggy and Eliza sat in the two chairs that were in the room while Laf and Hercules squeezed together in the sleeper chair. Herc won and knocked Laf onto the floor. Laf huffed over dramatically as Alex and I laughed at him. Alex sat on the floor next to Laf as Angelica and Laurens sat on my bed.

"You know we should rehearse to past time." Herc said as I perked up.

"You are right." I said as we all got a note and started to sing. We sang random notes. I laughed Laf and the other guys started to beat box. I heard someone walk in as I saw Uncle George and Aunt Martha with the doctor.

"Well you are up and clearly feeling better." Aunt Martha asked as I nodded.

"Music makes everything feel better. Do I get to go home?" I asked as the doctor nodded.

"Yes you may if you like." The doc said as I started to dance around in my seat.

"Let's get you IV out okay." Uncle George said as I nurse walked in after the doctor left. I got my IV pulled out as Eliza and Angelica ushered the guys out of the room as they helped me out of bed. I put my clothes back on under my hospital gown. I got ready to go as Eliza helped me pin back my hair.

"Let's get going before things turn sour." Angelic said as I shook my head laughing.

"You mean salty?" I asked between giggles as we all broke out laughing. We walked out of the hospital and headed home. I walked with Laurens as he intertwined our fingers. "Do you mind if John gives me a ride?" I asked Aunt Martha as she looked at Uncle George as he nodded.

"Yes you may." Aunt Martha said as I hugged her and kissed her cheek and Uncle George's. I walked with Laurens to his Nova and opened the door.

"Thank you." I said as I got into his car.

"Anything for you beautiful." Laurens said as I started to look through his playlist and hit play.

"Did you have to hit me, where I'm weak? Baby, I couldn't breathe And rub it in so deep, salt in the wound like you're laughing right at me." I sang as Laurens smiled at me and we drove away from the hospital.


	11. Falling

Fall was in full swing at Yorktown High as Alexander and I were walking into school. I saw Eliza handed out flyers. "Hey Eliza. What are these for?" I asked as I took one.

"They are for the Battlefield Ball. You and Laurens should go." Eliza said cheerfully as I fixed my oversized burgundy cardigan and walked over to Laurens.

"Hey handsome." I said as I kissed his cheek in front of Laf and Hercules as they snickered.

"Why do you have to do that?" Laurens asked chucking as I giggled.

"I have to." I said as he pulled me close to him and smirked.

"Mr. Laurens." I heard my Uncle behind us as I took a step back.

"Sorry sir." Laurens said as I blushed.

"Get to class both of you." He said as we nodded and hurried to class. We walked into Fine Arts and started rehearsing. We went through the day and went to lunch.

"Hey Laney me and the girls are going to dress shopping. Want to come along?" Eliza asked as I nodded.

"Yeah sure. What time?" I asked as Laurens wrapped his arms around waist. "Um five thirty? We can get dinner too." Eliza said as I nodded.

"Sure." I said as we all started to talk about random thing.

"I cannot wait for the Battlefield Dance." Peggy said excited as I laughed.

"You're a freshman right Peggy?" I asked as she nodded excited.

"We better go we have class." Alex said as we all got up and parted ways. I heard someone calling my name as I turned and saw Jefferson.

"Oh lord. Don't you ever quit." I said harshly as he walked up to me with a familiar notebook. "Where did you get that?" I asked shocked as he handed it to me.

"I found it in the choir room. Thought I would give it back to you." He said as I took it from him shaking.

"Thanks. Sorry… I was…" I said guilty as he smirked.

"You know how you can make up for it?" He asked as I hugged my notebook to my chest. "You be my date at the Battlefield Dance." He said as I looked down and shook my head no.

"I'm sorry Thomas but I am already going to John." I said as he crossed his arms and he stalked off. I hurried class in time as I sat next to Lafayette. I took my notes as I tried to ignore Laurens as I took them. I heard the bell finally ring as I got up and hurried out of class. I went to homeroom and sat with the girls quietly as Eliza nudged me.

"You okay, you are not acting like yourself." Eliza asked softly as I shook my head.

"It's nothing Liza." I said and pulled out my phone to start see I have a message from an old friend of mine from Mount Vernon. "Oh no…" I said to myself as I saw the attachment from my friend Abigail. It was a picture of her and John hugging and her kissing his cheek.

* * *

"Hey Laney, can you help pin my hair up?" Eliza asked as I finished curling mine.

"Yeah one second." I said as got up from my vanity. I started to pin up Eliza's hair as Angelica walked in with Peggy carrying our dresses.

"Thanks Angie. Pegs if you want I have some necklaces under my bed in a chest." I said as Peggy knelt down and pulled out my little chest. She opened the chest and pulled out the necklaces.

"Wow Laney did you make these?" Pegs asked as I started to finish Eliza's make up.

"Yeah, I made them a few days ago." I said as I handed Eliza a mirror. "Alex is going to love you." I said excited as Eliza gasped.

"Lane these look amazing." Eliza said as I handed her necklace with a small gold chain with two small teal stones that I found a thrift shop.

"I'm going change into my dress then we are going to head out." I said as I grabbed my dress and hurried to the bathroom. I took of my track uniform and slipped into my lavender and silver dress. I slipped on my silver strappy heels and my lavender necklace on as I walked out. I saw Angelica helping Peggy with her mask. I smiled at our array of color. Peggy wore her signature yellow, Angelica looked stunning in her hot pink dress while Eliza was the only one who could pull of a soft teal. Eliza walked in from the bathroom down the hall and I helped Peggy with her sunflower pendant necklace. We walked down the stairs were my Uncle and Aunt were standing downstairs waiting for us.

"Oh girls you look wonderful." Aunt Martha said as we all stand in the foyer.

"Are the boys here yet?" I asked as Uncle opened the door.

"They are outside waiting for you." Uncle George said as we all walked outside. I saw Mulligan fixing Alex's bow tie. "Wow!" Laurens exclaimed as they saw us. Peggy stood behind Angelica nervous as Hercules walked over to Pegs.

"Pegs don't worry he won't bite." I said as I pushed her gentle over to him. Laurens walked over to me and covered his mouth.

"You look…" He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Thank you." I said kissing his cheek. Eliza walked over to Alex as Laffy bowed to Angie.

"Well we better be off." Laurens said as I took his arm. He walked me over to his car and helped me in. I held up the rest of my skirt as Laurens closed the door and hurried over to the driver side. He got in and started to drive.

"So explain to me what this dance is?" I asked as we started to drive towards the school.

"It's called the Battlefield Dance because today is the day that the Battle of Yorktown ended. Our school is built on the Battlefield." Laurens explained as I grabbed his IPod and found a song.

"Live in my house, I'll be your shelter. Just pay me back, with one thousand kisses. Be my lover, I'll cover you." I sang as Laurens laughed.

"Open your door, I'll be your tenant. Don't got much baggage, to lay at your feet. But sweet kisses, I've got to spare. I'll be there and I'll cover you." Laurens sang as he intertwined our fingers.

"I think they meant it, when they said you can't buy love. Now I know you can rent it. A new lease you are my love. On life, be my life." We sang together as he kissed my knuckles. We arrived at the school as Laurens parked. "I've longed to discover. Something as true as this is. So with a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you." We sang together as we walked in. I laughed as I saw Eliza and Alex blushing around each other. We walked into the gym and looked around the now decorated gym.

"It's so beautiful." I said as Laurens kissed the side of my head.

"So are you Lane." Laurens said as I smiled at him. Laurens nudged me as I saw Peggy and Hercules dancing in the center alone.

"That's sweet." I said as Laurens wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him.

"Want to dance?" He asked as I nodded hesitantly as he looked at me worried.

"What's wrong?" He asked as I looked down nervous.

"I don't know how to dance…" I said worried as he kissed my forehead.

"Follow my lead." Laurens said as he took my hand and led me to the floor. He put my hand in his hand and a hand on my waist. We started to dance slowly as I giggled as I stepped on his foot.

"Sorry." I said as he kissed my forehead. The dance was in full swing as I saw John Adams walk in with a familiar face.

"Oh no…" I said quietly as Laurens looked at me worried.

"What's wrong?" Laurens asked as I shook my head.

"Adams walked in." I said as Laurens went tense.

"I swear if he comes near you I will kill him." Laurens said started to get riled up as I put my hand on his chest.

"He won't." I said as I heard a light and airy voice behind me.

"Well Dewdrop haven't changed much have we." Said a girl behind me as I clenched my fist and turned to see her, Abigail Smith, with John Adams behind her.

"Abigail so glad to see you again. See you found better company." I said bitter sweetly as Adams and Laurens pulled Abigail and I close to them.

"Laurens." Adams sneered as I felt Laurens tense up.

"Adams." He said curtly as I put my hand on Laurens' resting on my waist.

"Well it was good to see you Abigail but John and I are going to go catch up with some friends." I said as I turned back to Laurens and smiled. We walked about as I heard Adams starting to get angry as I turned back to them and pulled away from the protesting Laurens.

"Abby do you mind if we catch up for a moment?" I asked cutting into Adam's fury.

"Do you mind if I catch up with Dewy, Johnny?" Abby asked as John nodded.

"Fine." He said as he glared at me and then walked off.

"Let's go chat out in the hall." I said as we walked out.

"What on earth do you think you are doing?" I asked as we got into the hall.

"What are you talking about?" She asked as she crossed her arms.

"Dating Adams. Abby he is bad news." I said as she shook her wild back ringlets.

"What are you talking about Johnny loves me. Clearly you are just jealous." She said bitterly as I looked at her in confusion.

"I'm jealous of my best friend dating my abusive ex-boyfriend. No not one bit." I said as she gasped. "He was never abusive towards you your lying." She said as I straighten myself.

"Abby how long have we known each other?" I asked as she softened slightly as she looked down. "Since you first came to the US." She said as I nodded.

"Have I ever lied to you?" I asked as she shook her head no.

"Abby your one of my closet friends, then why would lie to you know?" I asked as I paused and watched Hercules and Peggy walked past us.

"Because your jealous! Johnny loves me unlike when he was with you. He was with you because he felt sorry for you! Everyone felt sorry for you, that is why everyone that you knew in Mount Vernon and here are nice to you. Because they feel sorry, you are nothing but a French whore! I bet that boy that you have wrapped around your finger is just pitying you. I was never your friend Delaney! Never was and never will be." She said as every word she spoke was a dagger in me.

"Go to hell Abigail." I said trying to keep my composure as she stalked off and I took a struggling breath. I finally regained myself and walked back into the dance. I saw Laurens talking to Alex and everyone happy ignoring me as I watched them. I bit my lip and turned away and hurried out of the school. I kept my tears from flowing till I sat on a bench. I broke down into my hands as I felt someone sit next to me.

"Laney? What's wrong beautiful?" Laurens asked as I shook my head. He tried to wrap his arm around my shoulder but I pulled away from him. "Hey… tell me what's wrong?" Laurens said as I felt him get up and kneel down in front of me.

"Why…" I said as I started to wipe away my tears.

"Why what?" Laurens asked confused as I looked up at him sadly.

"Why me? Why date me?" I asked with my voice cracking. "Because Delaney you are the most amazing, most passionate girl I have ever even encountered. From day one when I saw you I felt something I haven't felt in an awhile. Delaney Eloise de Rosalie Dianna Marius de Asselin you are my everything. I nearly break inside whenever I see you sad, and when you are laughing and singing I tell myself God I am so lucky that I have this girl in my life. Delaney Washington I would regret never asking you to be mine. I love you more than in this life. If I don't tell you I love you now. I would be kicking myself for the rest of my life." He said wiping my tears away with his thumb as he cupped my face as I felt different kinds of tears run down my face.

"You… l-love me?" I stuttered out as he nodded. I took a deep breath and kissed him. I fell off the bench and onto the ground, onto my knees and we just stayed there and held onto each other.

"I love Delaney Eloise de Rosalie Dianna Marius de Asselin Washington." Laurens said as I giggled to myself.

"I love you too John Jeremiah Laurens." I said as he smiled at me and helped me up.

"Come on beautiful. Let's get going." He said as I smiled at him and we walked to his car. He helped me in as I held my dress up. I sat and put my head back as John got in and put his hand on my hand.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you look tonight?" John asked as I laughed.

"Even with my mascara running down my face?" I asked as I started to wipe it away the best I could. "Even when you have mascara on your face. You will always be beautiful to me." He said kissing my knuckles as he started the car. "Can I ask you something?" Laurens asked as I nodded.

"That girl that came with Adams; Why did she call you Dewdrop?" He asked as I shook my head.

"It was a childhood nickname that is now dead." I said bitterly as we drove to my house as we parked. I sighed contently as I smiled at him as we got out. "I love you John." I said as he smiled at me and opened his mouth as I heard a loud boom and watched him fall to the ground as if he was in slow motion. I couldn't move as I watched him fall.


	12. Lessons Learned

"He is going to be alright Delaney. I know he will. Just relax and stop pacing" Alex said as I was passing back and forth in the surgical waiting room. Lafayette kept trying to tell me to calm down in French but his words would fall onto deaf ears. Hercules trying to get me to sit down and calm down as Angelica and Eliza got up from where they were sitting with Peggy and trying to have me sit down. I jerked away from them and continued to pass as Uncle George walked in with my gym bag slung on his arm.

"Delaney honey, he is going to be fine." Aunt Martha said trying to get me to sit down. I kept shaking my head no.

"Delaney, go change out of your dress into the clothes we brought for you." Uncle George said as I shook my head no. "Delaney Eloise. Now." He said sternly as I walked to the bathroom. I took one look at me in the mirror and looked at myself. My hair was in my face as mascara ran down my face in streaks of black. I was covered in blood from my face to my chest. I locked the bathroom door and took off my dress and changed into a loss t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. I grabbed a paper towel and scrubbed the blood off of my face and kept scrubbing to get the mascara off. I finally got it off and saw my reflection. I unpinned my curls and pulled my hair back into a tight bun. I took off my heels and slipped into a pair of flip-flops. I heard a knock on the door and my heart jump and then froze as I took a shaky step forward and opened the door shaking as I saw Eliza.

"He is out of surgery… He is doing okay." She said as I took a breath for the first time in the past hour.

"Can I see him?" I asked as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know yet. Why don't you come out?" Eliza asked as I gathered up my dress and heels and walked out to the waiting room. I saw the Doctor waiting as I hurried over. "

Please let me see him!? Please?" I begged as the doctor put his hand up to slow me down.

"He is resting right now. He had to have part of his spleen removed where the bullet entered. He'll be sent home by tomorrow night at the earliest." The doctor said as I shook my head.

"Can I see him." I said again as the doctor nodded.

"Yes you may but you need to be quiet." He said as I sighed relived and followed him to Laurens' hospital room. I opened the door quietly and saw him lying in bed with the heart monitors and breathing machines as I took a quiet step in the room and closed the door behind me. I walked over to his bedside and pushed a loss brown curl out of his face.

"Lane?" He asked groggily as I kissed his forehead.

"Hey handsome." I said softly as he looked up at me and his eyes opened wider and his face came to life. His freckles popped out against his tan skin as I kissed his forehead again and sat next to him in the chair next to me.

"How are you feeling?" I asked as I touched his hand gently.

"I'm out of it and I hurt. Are you okay?" He asked getting worried as I nodded.

"I'm perfectly fine Laurens, don't worry about me." I said calmly as he settled down.

"Do you remember anything that happened?" I asked as he barely nodded his head.

"We were getting out of the car at your house. You said I love you and I was going to say I love you too but I someone shot me in the back. I fell to the ground and all I heard was you screaming and telling me to stay alive. You kept saying stay alive and that you are there with me." Laurens said as I wiped a stray tear off of his cheek.

"The doctors say I'll be okay." Laurens said as I closed my eyes and kissed his knuckles.

"I'm thankful that you are okay." I said softly as I held onto his head as we drifted off to sleep peacefully. I woke up to someone shaking me awake.

"Laney, hey hon let's head home." Aunt Martha said as I nodded and got up slowly. I kissed John's forehead again and walked out quietly as Aunt Martha held me steady to make sure I don't fall over from tiredness. "Let's get you home hon. You had a long night." She said as she walked me out to her car and we got in. "How was he doing when you walked in?" She asked as she started to drive.

"He was okay; he was drugged up enough so that he doesn't feel pain." I said sleepily as she stroked the side of my head.

"Get some rest sugar plum." She said as I closed my eyes.

"Goodnight mama." I said sleepily and fell asleep. I woke up the next morning in my bed tucked in. I got up and looked out the window to see rain falling on my window as I sat in my desk chair. I fiddled with my fingers nervously as I heard some knock on my door. I turned and saw Uncle George peek his head through my door.

"Lane, you are up?" He asked shocked as I nodded.

"What is it?" I asked as nerves started to bundle up in my stomach.

"Laurens' Uncle picked him up this morning." He said as I sighed relieved. "Did you sleep well last night?" He asked as he walked in and closed the door behind me.

"I didn't really sleep…" I said as I looked down at my hands.

"He's okay Lane. You had me and your mom worried sick last night. You nearly got yourself kill." He said kneeling down in front of me.

"I don't know what happened last night… All I remember was we were getting out of the car at house. I said I love you too him and He was going to say I love you too but someone shot him in the back. He fell to the ground and I screamed and kept telling him to stay alive. I kept saying stay alive. I don't know who shot him." I said as I closed my eyes.

"Delaney Eloise you scared me half to death when you screamed and we ran out to find you covered in blood. Sweetheart you are the reason that boy is still alive." Uncle George said patting my knee.

"But I am the reason he got shot." I said shaking my head.

"It's not your fault." He said as I kept shaking my head.

"Maybe if we stayed at the bench for a few seconds longer, or we walked back inside to the dance… He wouldn't have been lying in a hospital bed. But because of me and my damn past and dramatics. The one guy that I actually have dated and love is now was in the hospital with part of his spleen gone." I said wiping my tear away as Uncle George pulled me into a hug as I cried into his chest.

"It's not your fault Laney. You hear me? It is not your fault. You are not dramatic and your past might be a little rocky, remember what I told you when you first came to the United States?" Uncle George asked as I looked up at him.

"That my mistakes only help tell my story. Not define it." I said as he kissed the top of my head.

"That's right. It doesn't define you. Laney it is not your fault." He said as I hugged him.

"I'm sorry. I'm a mess." I said as I brushed a loose stray of blonde hair behind my ear.

"Your fine. Why don't you get yourself ready for the day? Alexander is taking Eliza on a date. Your Aunt needs some help at the shop. I'll drive you over to help her out?" Uncle George said as I nodded.

"Wait don't we have school today?" I asked as I looked at my clock and saw it was the weekend.

"Get dress Laney." He said as he pecked my forehead and walked out. I walked over to my closet and pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and a choir shirt that Angelica bought for me. I slipped on a pair of canvas shoes and through my hair into a messy bun as I grabbed my phone and called Laurens, it went straight to voicemail as I expected.

"Hey handsome just wanted to call and see how you are doing. Call me when you get this, I want to hear how you are doing. I love you and will talk to you later. Bye." I said as I ended the message and put my phone in my back pocket and walked down stairs to my Uncle.

"Let's get going." I said as he nodded and we walked out. I got into the car and we drove to my Aunt Martha's seamstress shop. I got out and walked in and saw her talk to Hercules Mulligan. "Herc? What are you doing here?" I asked confused as he smiled.

"Your Aunt offered me a job to help around." He said cheerfully as I smiled.

"Wow that's awesome. I never knew you sew." I said as Aunt Martha laughed.

"This boy can do more than sew. He is an amazing designer." She said as I looked at his design book.

"These are awesome." I said as he blushed and I laughed at the giant in front of me.

"Thank you." He said as Aunt Martha walked out from behind her counter and kissed Uncle George on the cheek.

"Well I am glad you found someone to help run the shop with you. Now maybe we can take a break and run away for a few days and go up state." Uncle George said as Aunt Martha shook her head.

"We will discuss it later. You Mister Principal have meetings to be in." Aunt Martha said fixing Uncle George's collar. "Mulligan now isn't it?" Uncle George asked as Herc straighten up.

"Yes sir?" He asked as Uncle George gave him a small smile.

"Take care of my girls." He said as Herc nodded.

"Don't worry sir. I will." He said as Uncle George gave me and my Aunt a kiss on the cheek and walked out. Herc and I went about the day helping my Aunt with her shop as my phone rang. I say the ID and picked it up.

"Hey handsome, how are you feeling?" I asked as I heard groans on the other end.

"I hurt but I will live. What are you up to gorgeous." Laurens asked as I saw Laurens drawing in his book.

"Hanging out with Mulligan." I said as he laughed.

"He and you sewing together?" Laurens snickered.

"Don't laugh. I think it is cute that he sews." I said sassily as John laughed.

"Lesson learned." John said as we broke into laughter and the world seemed normal again.


	13. Girls Night and The Male Dum-Dums

"Come on Uncle George, it's not like anything bad is going to happen while you and Aunt Martha are out on your trip." I said as Alex and I stood on the curb as Uncle George put his suitcase in the trunk.

"I don't want Laurens over here." Uncle George said as I nodded.

"I know I know." Alex said as I laughed.

"No behave yourselves and check in before you two go to sleep." Uncle George said as I nodded.

"We will. Now go before the snow picks up." I said as Uncle George pecked my forehead and looked at Alexander.

"You think you can be my right hand man and watch her for me?" Uncle George asked as Alex nodded and I laughed.

"Now go. Have fun!" I said as he got in and started to drive away. Alex and I walked back into the house. I grabbed my phone from the breakfast bar and texted Angelica. "Are we still doing the girls night?" I asked as I sat on the couch.

"Yeah, could we do it your place?" Angelica asked as I looked at Alex.

"Yep! I'll get rid of Alex." I said as I looked at him. "Hey Alex, do you think you and the boys can do something tonight? Me and the girls are having a girl's night." I asked as he huffed over dramatically.

"Fine." He said as I laughed and pecked his cheek.

"Thank you Alex!" I said excited as I grabbed my phone. "Alex is out of the house. Now what should we do tonight?" I asked sending it into the group chat as I walked upstairs to my room.

"Facials, Movies and Cookie Dough." Eliza said as I nodded.

"Deal!" Peggy texted back as I heard Alex knock on my door.

"I'm heading to Laf's place. Um Laurens also says he needs to talk to you." Alex said as I nodded.

"Okay, I will see you later." I said as he waved bye and headed out the door. I texted Laurens and was greeted by a phone call. "Hey handsome what is going on?" I asked as I heard him sigh nervous.

"Hey…" Laurens said nervously as I sat on my bed.

"Laurens what's going on?" I asked as I fiddled with my fingers. I heard the door bell ringing.

"Hold on for a second." I said as I hurried down the stairs and opened the door. I saw Laurens standing in front of me. I hung up and looked at him confused.

"Hi, you finally want to tell what the hell is going on?" I asked as he walked in.

"I need to talk to you…" Laurens said looking down as I felt my nerves biting at me.

"John Laurens what is going on?" I asked as I closed the door.

"I made a mistake…" He said as I crossed my arms across my chest.

"What do you mean a mistake?" I asked confused as I looked at him.

"I… Um…" He said stumbling over his words as I finally got frustrated. "John Laurens what is it!?" I said frustrated as he finally took a deep breath.

"AbigailSmithkissedme…" He said so fast that I looked at him confused.

"What?" I asked as he shook his head.

"I… Um… Abigail… Smith… kissed… me… It was a huge mistake and it didn't mean anything." He said as it sunk in.

"What!" I yelled as he flinched.

"She kissed- "He started to say again as I cut him off.

"I know you did that! But why!" I yelled as he finally looked up at me.

"I don't know…" He said softly as I turned away from him then back to him.

" ." I said lowly as he stood up and tried to touch my arm as I jerked away from him.

"Get out!" I yelled as he shook his head no.

"I want to talk about this." He said feebly as I glared at him.

"Either get out or so help me I will grab that shot gun off the wall." I said as his eyes widen then he hurried out. I slammed the door shut as I pinched the bridge of my nose and felt hot tears go down my face. I heard someone knocking on the door as I took a deep breath and hurried to the front door. I saw Angelica through the peep hole as I brushed my tears away and put on a fake smile. I opened the door and saw the sisters waiting in sweats as I let them in.

"Oh gosh what happened?" Eliza asked as she saw my eyes. "It's nothing." I said as I closed the front door and locked it.

"Okay… So what are we doing?" I asked trying to change the subject as Eliza looked at me.

"Well Peggy ordered pizza on our ride over. That means we are going to talk about what is wrong." Angelica said as I looked down.

"Laurens kissed someone else…" I said quietly as the girls gasps.

"Oh my gosh what happened?!" Eliza asked as I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know. I told him to get out or else I would shoot him." I said as Angelica hugged me.

"I'm so sorry Lane. But hey let's do facials." She said as I nodded. We walked into the kitchen and I grabbed a few bowels as the girls followed me in. "I was looking up some recipes and I think we need oil, honey and oatmeal along with an egg yolk." Angelica said reading off her phone. I gathered up the stuff as Peggy and Eliza started to bake the cookies. I started to mix the stuff as I heard the doorbell ring.

"Pizza is here. I need the money." I said as Peggy tossed her wallet to me as I hurried to the door. I opened it and came face to face with Laurens with the boys behind him.

"Go away." I said as I slammed the door shut as Alex caught the door.

"Alexander I don't want to deal with this." I said as the pizza guy showed up. I paid for the pizza and slammed the door shut. I walked to the kitchen as the girls worked in awkward silence. "Food is here. Lemonade is here." I said breaking it as I put the pizza down and opened the fridge and pulled out a jug of raspberry lemonade. We finished the cookies and I tossed my hair into bun as we all started to slather our faces in our facial stuff. "So what do you girls want to watch?" I asked as we walked back into the living room where our stuff is all speared out.

"What Disney movies do you have?" Peggy asked as Eliza and I snickered. "Don't laugh. What about "Rent" "Angelica asked as we nodded as I popped the disc and the Seasons of Love started to play. I started to nibble on my pizza. I got up to put my plate in the kitchen and washed off my facial. I grabbed cookie and started to clean up. "Lane go relax." Angelica said standing in the doorway.

"I'll be right back. I'm grabbing my blankets and change." I said as she nodded. I headed upstairs and changed into a pair of shorts and a pajama shirt. I grabbed my quilt and pillow and ran downstairs. I laid on the loveseat while Angelica laid on the couch, Eliza and Peggy laid on the ground as I turned off the lights. I texted my Uncle to check in and then put my phone on my chest and fell asleep. I woke up in the middle of the night to the wind hitting hard against the window and door as I heard knocking. I got up and look through the peep hole. I opened the door and saw Alex and the guys shivering. "Get inside you idiots." I said as I helped them in. I turned on the light as I heard the girls stirring in the living room.

"Laney what is going on?" Eliza asked sleepily as I crossed my arms.

"Well the Revolutionary Dum-Dums thought that getting frost bite is the best way to end the evening with a bang." I said sarcastically as Peggy laughed at my Dum-Dum comment. "Do you all mind if I have a moment with Laurens alone." I said as everyone quickly nodded and left me and Laurens in the hallway.

"You are one special dumbass aren't you." I said crossing my arms.

"Look. I am sorry and you have every right to hate me and I know that I don't deserve you but Laney please hear me out." Laurens said as I shook my head.

"Johnathan Jeremiah Laurens. You understand this is the second time in the past six months of us dating. We have talked about your infidelity!?" I yelled as he put his hands up.

"I know, and I am sorry. It was more of Abigail kissed me and I freaked out. I knew if I didn't tell you that she kissed me that she would tell you it was me that kissed her and it was my fault. She is my neighbor and we just talked in my backyard and she kissed me. I pushed her away and told her to get away from me." Laurens said calmly as I crossed my arms.

"Really?" I asked softly as he nodded.

"I can understand if you want to break up but understand that I didn't want her to kiss me. I love you Delaney. I choose you over anyone else. If you decide to stay with me then open this letter." Laurens said handing me an envelope.

"What is in it?" I asked confused.

"If you don't want to break up then open it and find out. But if you do want to break up then at least return the envelope to me please." He asked as I nodded.

"Alright, can you and the guys go. My Uncle will have a fit if he finds out you are here?" I asked quietly as he nodded.

"Yo! Laf let's head back to your place before your folks kill us all." Laurens said as the boys hurried out. I locked the door when they walked out as I held the envelope in my hand.

"How did things go?" Angelica asked as her and her sisters sat in the living room as I walked in.

"He gave me this envelope. Says if I want to stay with him then I need to open it." I said as I fiddled with my fingers. "I want to open it." I said as Eliza got up from the floor and sat next to me. I opened it and pulled out a letter with something heavy attached to it. I opened it and read

 _"Love is like a rock_

 _It is bold_

 _It is deep_

 _It is complicated and it is simple_

 _It can be strong and it can be weak_

 _It is everything and it is nothing_

 _It can be destructive and it can be peaceful_

 _It can be ugly and It is beautiful_

 _It is the BIGGEST oxymoron that ever existed"_

Below the words was a small gold ring with tiny stone. "Oh my god!" I said as I kept reading.

 _"This is your rock. I want to make you a promise with this rock that I will forever be yours and that once we graduate we will be together forever. Will you take this promise ring and wait till that last day when we can spend the rest of our lives."_

I covered my mouth shocked as Angelica and Peggy got up and read the letter. Angelica took the letter from me gently and folded it up.

"I will go put this in your room, you need to get some sleep. By the time I come back down. All of you girls will be in bed and asleep." Angelica said motherly as we all nodded.

"Yes mom." I said cheekily as she stuck her tongue out at me. I climbed onto the loveseat and closed my eyes and started to think about the letter. I finally drifted to sleep as the lights were turned off.


	14. God, I Hope You're Satisfied

"Okay, are you sure that this looks nice enough?" I asked nervously as Eliza and Angelica nodded.

"It looks fine. Now are you sure about your answer?" Angelica asked as I nodded.

"Yeah, I am. I just have not told Alex or my folks yet. But I am sure." I said as fixed my cream cardigan over my olive green dress and fixed my scarf nervous as I heard the doorbell ring. "Time to face the music." I said as I hurried down the stairs as Alex opened the door to reveal Laurens.

"Hey ready to go?" He asked as I nodded.

"Make sure she is home by eight John Lauren or George will shot your ass." Alex said as I slapped his arm.

"They aren't coming home from Valley Forge till tomorrow night idiot." I said as he laughed. "Make sure there is no funny business with Eliza. You hear me?" I said as I turned to see Eliza blush bright red and Angelica and I cracked up laughing. I walked outside into the snow and into his old Nova. I warmed up as he drove us to an old café. He parked as we got out and hurried inside. We sat at a booth in the back and ordered us something to drink.

"Laney, do you think we can talk about the letter I gave you?" Laurens asked as I nodded.

"Yeah. About the letter. I-I opened it." I said as his eyes widen.

"You did?" He asked as I nodded.

"I did. It was sweet, it's actually been on my mind the past few days." I said as I took a sip from a hot chocolate.

"Laney. You want this to work?" He asked as I nodded.

"Yeah, I do. You've been the one constant in my life since I moved here." I said he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Laney… I want to take back the ring…" Laurens said looking down as I looked at him shocked. "What?" I asked with my voice cracking.

"I want to take the ring back. I think we need to take a break from each other and see if this is what we really want." Laurens said as my chest grew heavy.

"Why? You just gave me the sweetest note asking me to wear that ring as a promise you and I will spend the rest of our lives together? Why this change?" I asked with my heart breaking.

"Laney, it's for the best. Okay?" Laurens said as I shook my head no.

"No, it is not okay. Why the hell is this happening? This doesn't make sense." I said as he looked down. "I'm sorry." He said as I got up and looked at him. "God I hope you are satisfied." I said as I stormed out of the café and started to walk home as the storm picked up. I tripped over a mound of snow and fell to ground. I felt hot tears go down my face as someone helped me stand up. I looked up and saw Jefferson brushed snow out of his thick curls.

"What on earth are you doing in the snow in a dress. You are going to get yourself sick." Jefferson said worried as he took off his long jacket and put it on me. I started to warm up as he helped me walk to his car. I got into the passenger seat and sat there as he got into the driver's seat.

"Thank you…" I said looking down as he started his car to heat it up.

"Want to tell me why you were in the snow, crying and all dressed up darling?" He asked with his southern drawl that seemed more comforting the normal.

"Laurens and I sorta… broke up…" I said as I wiped my eyes.

"Wow… He seems to be one huge idiot. To let a sweet little thing like you run away." Jefferson said as I looked at him.

"It's nothing…" I said as I brushed some of my hair with my fingers.

"What did he do?" Jefferson asked as I shook my head.

"I prefer not to talk about it." I said as he nodded.

"Can I at least give you a ride home my dear?" He asked as I nodded.

"That would be nice. Thank you." I said as he nodded and he drove to my house. We pulled into my neighborhood as Jefferson turned to me.

"You know. Laurens is one special idiot for leaving a girl like you." Jefferson said as we parked in front of my house.

"Thank you Thomas. For everything." I said as I smiled at him. We sat in silence as I felt my face closer and closer to him as in the back of my mind I kept saying no to this till our lips collided. I felt his large hands run though my hair as I felt him pull into his lap. I ran my fingers through his hair and pulled away for air. "Oh no… what did I do…" I said shocked at me straddling Jefferson in his seat.

"Well we just made out. If that is the answer you are looking for." Jefferson said as I got back in my seat.

"I need to go…" I said as I got out. I walked to the house and inside.

"Hey Laurens and Laney are back!" Alex called out as he ran into the hallway. "Where is Laurens?" Alex asked confused as I put my jacket on the hook next to the front door.

"Laurens broke up with me…" I said sadly as Eliza covered her mouth.

"Oh my gosh, what happened?" She asked as I looked down.

"To be competently honest. I really don't know." I said as Alex stood in shock.

"Laney… I am so sorry." Alex said as he pulled me into a hug.

"It's okay Alex." I said as he rubbed my back.

"Are you okay?" He asked as I nodded.

"I'll be fine…" I said as I bit my lip.

"Why don't we finish our episode of Stranger Things then call it a night?" Alex said as I nodded. I walked upstairs to my room and got out of my dress and put on an oversized shirt and a pair of leggings. I walked downstairs and saw that there was a pint of mint and chocolate chip ice cream waiting for me. I laughed as I sat next to Alex and we watched Stranger Things till I fell asleep on is Alex's shoulder.

* * *

"Come on Laney, you have it admit. It was a really bad movie." Eliza said as I laughed.

"No, I think the Phantom of the Opera is a classic." I said as we walked into History class.

"So Laney, anything good happen over New Years?" Eliza asked as we sat down at our desk.

"I got asked to join the dance team." I said as Eliza's eyes widen.

"That's awesome!" Liza said as Laurens walked into the room and I bit my lip. Eliza noticed how tense the room was as I looked away. "Have you guys talked at all yet?" Eliza asked as I shook my head. "Come on Laney, maybe you two should talk." Eliza said as I heard Abigail and John walk in. I pulled out my stuff for class and started to take my notes. I finished them and walked out of class as the bell rang. I felt someone trip me as I caught myself.

"Ops Sorry." Abigail said sickly sweet, as I glared at her while she walked away.

"I can't believe, she transferred here." I said as Eliza put her hand on my shoulder.

"Come on Lane. Let's get to Fine Arts." Eliza said as I nodded and followed her. We walked in the classroom.

"Eliza, Laney! I want you girls to find a solo for each of you girls to perform at the concert." Mister Miranda said as I nodded and pulled out my laptop. I pulled up a piece of sheet music from On My Own and started to run through it in my head as Laurens walked in as I cringed and walked up to Mister Miranda.

"I have my solo." I said as he looked at it.

"Let's run through it." Mister. Miranda got up from his stool and went to the piano.

"On my own, pretending he's beside me. All alone, I walk with him 'til morning. Without him, I feel his arms around me. And when I lose my way I close my eyes and he has found me." I sang as I read the music of my computer. "In the rain, the pavement shines like silver. All the lights are misty in the river, in the darkness, the trees are full of starlight. And all I see is him and me, forever and forever." I said continuing the song as I ignored the bell. "And I know, it's only in my mind. That I'm talking to myself, and not to him. And although, I know that he is blind. Still I say there's a way for us." I said as I closed my eyes. "The world is full of happiness that I have never known. I love him… I love him… I love him. But only on my own." I said as I was startled by the applause from the others.

"That is the best I have heard you by yourself all year! See all you have to do is get out of that head of yours!" Mr. Miranda said as I blushed and wiped a stray tear away. "I want that same passion at the concert which is tonight!" Mr. Miranda said as I looked at him shocked.

"Wait it is tonight?" I asked shocked as he nodded. "Yes Laney, it is." Mr. Miranda said as I blushed bright red.

"Oh no." I said as I went back to my seat and pulled out my binder. We ran through music and heard the bell ring. "I will see you all here by five pm sharp." Mr. Miranda said as we all nodded and walked out. I walked into homeroom with Eliza and Peggy as Angelica was talking with Aaron Burr. "I'll think about it Burr." Angelica said as he walked out. "So you ready for the concert?" Eliza asked as I nodded. "I can't believe it's tonight." I said as I pulled out my phone and saw I had text messages of a group chat I was put into by an unknown number.

"God she is such a whore!"

"I know right! I can't believe I ever dated her! She should have stayed in France." I read all the hatful messages as I deleted the messages and started to look at the dance uniform pictures I was sent. I heard the bell ring and headed out.

"Laney? Hey wait up!" Laurens said as he grabbed my arm and startled me.

"Sorry. I can't right now. I have to get to practice." I said as I brushed my hair behind my ear.

"I want to talk..." Laurens said as I shook my head.

"I need to go." I said as I hurried away to the gym. I walked in to the locker room and slipped into the locker room and slipped out of my joggers into my spandex shorts and took off my shirt as I heard someone walked in.

"Can we please talk?" Laurens asked startling me as I dropped my shirt.

"John Laurens! You understand you are going to get me and you into so much trouble!?" I exclaimed as I grabbed my chest with my shirt.

"I want to talk to you…" Laurens said as I shook my head.

"We will talk later. Now go before you get both of us screwed." I said as I put my tank top on and slipped onto my jazz shoes.

"Alright." He said softly and walked out as I walked over to my locker and pulled out my short black show choir dress out from it and my heels next to it and headed outside. I walked into the empty gym and started to run through the routines that I was sent and worked on my turns as I felt my knee start to give out. I fell to the ground in slight pain as I winced from my knee giving out. I got back up and walked into the locker room and changed into my dress and slipped into my heels and started to do my hair and make-up. I smiled at my handy work, and put my stuff in my bag. I hurried out and to the choir room were I saw Herc and Laf holding Laurens and Alex back from lunging at Jefferson, who was being restrained by Madison. I ran inside just as Laurens broke free and lunged at Jefferson.

"You are a son of a bitch! You kissed her!?" Laurens yelled as my jaw dropped.

"Enough!" I screamed as Laurens turned and saw me. I took a ragged breath as Jefferson scurried up and next to me.

"You son of a bitch! You told people?!" I yelled as Jefferson tried to touch my cheek as I went and slapped him hard across the face.

"Stay the hell away for me! And you John Laurens…" I said harshly as I turned to Laurens.

"Why don't we give you two some space…." Madison said with his Virginian insight.

"That is the best idea, I have heard of in the past two weeks." I said steely as the others guys left me and Laurens alone. Laurens opened his mouth to speak. "You arrogant bastard!" I yelled startling as he took a step back.

"I'm not the one…" He started to say as I felt my blood boil.

"I'm not the one that what? I didn't cheat you Laurens. I walked into that café wanting you to take you back. You were the one that cheated on me and then asked to spend the rest of your life with me. When I wanted to say yes, you told me that we needed to break up. I kissed Jefferson because I was in a weak moment. This is all because of you." I said as I finally broke down as Laurens tried to touch my arm. I jerked back and glared at him. "I told you that I hope you are satisfied with what you did." I said as I wiped my tears away and glared at him. I walked out and into the bathroom and locked the door. I slide down in tears and cried into my hands.


	15. Nobody Needs To Know

"Come on Laney, Laf's parties are the best way to make you feel better from you and Lauren's fickle spat." Alex said standing at the foot of my bed.

"I don't want to go… I just don't want to be around people right no…" I said looking down at my textbook as Alex took it from my bed. "Hamilton give it back!" I said as he held it higher then I could reach.

"Not till you say that you will go to the party." Alex said as I shook my head.

"Not going to happen." I said as I finally grabbed my book and pushed him out of my room. "Go away Alex." I said as he banged on my door.

"Come on Laney! Come out or else!" Alex said through the crack underneath the door

"OR else what?" I asked as I sat on my bed and started read as my door burst opened and revealed the Schuyler Sisters. "Damn it, he got you guys involved." I said throwing myself backwards as Angelica and Peggy grabbed my arms and pulled me up and they sat me at my desk.

"You are going to go out and have some fun." Eliza said as she held up a black leather pencil skirt and a blue halter top.

"I am not going out in that." I said as I dug my heels in.

"Fine, then at least dress up." Eliza said as I shook my head.

"I don't want to go out tonight." I said as Angelica knelt in front of me.

"Why not?" She asked as I looked away.

"I just don't want go. I would rather stay in." I said as she shook her head.

"Come on Laney. You can't be a hermit forever." She said as I looked at him.

"The last thing I want to is go to a party where my ex is." I said as Eliza shook her head and walked to my closet, she pulled out my favorite fit and flare dress.

"Why don't you go and make him jealous?" Eliza asked with a small smirk on her face. I blushed and covered my face.

"Come on, that won't work." I said as I got up and took the dress from her and held it against me.

"Yes it will. You casually flirting with Laf or Hercules. That will totally make him jealous." Angelica said as I rolled my eyes.

"I will go for a little bit." I said as they cheered.

"Now be gone, and let me change." I said as they got out and I locked the door. I slipped out of my tank top and sweats and into my favorite green dress. I put on my black blazer and a pair of pumps as I sat on my bed and started to do some make-up as I looked up to see the girls at my door as I started to do my winged eye liner. "How do I looked?" I asked as their jaws dropped.

"You look amazing!" Peggy said excited as I giggled and put my eye liner and got up.

"Let's go." Eliza said as I grabbed my purse and followed them out. We walked downstairs as I heard Uncle George clear his throat.

"Be home before curfew." He said not looking up from his paper.

"Yes sir." I said as I hurried over to him and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you later." I said as he nodded and I hurried back to the girls and followed them to Angelica car. I got in the back seat and smiled nervously as Angelica started to drive to Laf's place as I fiddle with my phone as we pulled up.

"Why are you so nervous?" Eliza asked as I took a deep breath.

"I really don't know…" I said as I bit my lip and got out. I walked in with the girls as I saw Laf's living room filled with people.

"AH, Finally the Schuyler Sœurs!" Laf yelled as he raised a glass of what I hoped was Coke. "Along with the joli mademoiselle Laney." Laf said as I flushed bright red as I looked down. I walked with Eliza to the kitchen to get drinks as I saw Abigail leaning against Laurens, they were whispering in each other's ear as I stiffened at the sight of them.

"Come on Laney. Let's go find Alex." Eliza said as Laurens looked at me and then went back to flirting with her as he grabbed her hand and they walked out together. I felt my heart break as Eliza put her hand on my shoulder.

"I can't believe he moved on with that… girl…" I said angered as Eliza shook her head. "Come on let's go get the guys." I said as I nodded and walked with her out of the kitchen and back into the life of the party as Laf walked over to me. "Hey." I said smiling at him softly as he leaned against the wall next to me.

"I'm surprised you came." He said as I giggled.

"I wouldn't miss a party thrown by you, Laffy Taffy." I said as he rolled his eyes, laughing. I looked past Laf and saw Laurens and Abigail attacking each other's mouth as I sighed and shook my head as I felt tears threatening to spill over. "I need to go…" I said pushing past Laf and hurrying outside where I was meet by silence as I sat on the curb with my knees drawn to my chest. I sighed and shook my head as I heard someone behind me.

"You okay?" Laf asked sitting next to me.

"No, I'm not." I said as I wiped my eyes.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Laf asked as I bit my lip.

"I just can't stand to see John with her…" I said as I put my chin on my knees.

"Laney, you know that he is doing all of this to make you jealous, right?" Laf said rubbing my back as I shook my head. I took a deep breath and stretched my legs out.

"He choose the wrong person to mess with." I said as I looked up at Laf. "Want to be a part of an evil plot?" I asked laughing as Laf shook his head.

"How about we get you inside then we will talk." Laf said as he helped me stand up as he smiled at me.

"Thank you Laf." I said as he pulled me close to him as he hugged me.

"Come on. Let's head back inside." Laf said as I bit my lip and I followed him back inside as I held onto my arms as I saw Laurens. I froze as I watched him whispered into Abigail's ear as I looked at Laf as he pulled me close to him. "Just play along." He said whispering in my ear. I blushed and looked down as I saw Laurens out the corner of my eye. He was fuming mad as I looked up at Laf.

"I'm sorry, I can't… I can't do this!" I said pulling away from him and running out of the house. I was full of guilt from what I did with Laf and stood outside in the cool March night as I heard someone behind me. "I'm sorry…" I said looking down as I heard him clear his throat.

"Laney… can we please talk…" Laurens asked as I turned to face him.

"Why her?" I asked softly as I crossed my arms. "

I don't know. She was just there..." Laurens said as I squeezed my eyes.

"Why Lafayette?" Laurens said as I sighed.

"I was sorta trying to make you jealous but then when I saw you angry. I couldn't do it…" I said guilty as Laurens shook his head.

"I am sorry. About everything…" Laurens said as I looked at him.

"I'm sorry for kissing Jefferson…" I said as he tensed up.

"Why did you kiss him?" Laurens asked as I bit my lip.

"I was just weak… When we broke up, he offered me a ride back and when we got back to my house. He and I just kissed. I felt horrible for it." I said rubbing my arms.

"Laney… I want you back so badly." Laurens said as I took a deep breath.

"Really?" I said as he nodded and pulled me close to him.

"Please take me back. I know I don't deserve you Delaney." He said rambling as I grabbed his hand to silence him. He looked at me and then kissed me gently. I was taken back and melted into his embrace as he smiled at me.

"I've missed you so much." I said as tears of happiness ran down my face. Laurens wiped my cheek and pressed me against him as he kissed me harder as I wrapped my arms around his neck and he picked up and lightly pinched the back of my thighs as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He walked to a wall and pressed me against it as I smiled at him.

"I love you Delaney." Laurens said pulling up for air. I giggled as he kissed the center of my throat.

"Why are you so giggly?" Laurens asked as he playfully nipped my throat.

"Don't leave any marks. If you do, then my Uncle will kill you." I said squealing as he chuckled and licked the shell of my ear.

"You are so gorgeous for me not to. I want people to know you are mine." Laurens growled in my ear as I blushed bright red.

"Laurens if you don't put my sister down I will tackle you!" Alex yelled startling us as Laurens put me down and I faced Alex, who was jumping up and down.

"Alexander Hamilton say a word and you regret it for a year." I said as he looked at me and nodded.

"I won't but are you two now back together?" Alex asked as I looked Laurens and he took my hand.

"Yeah, we are." I said smiling as he squeezed my hand.

"Well, I was coming to tell you that it's time to head out. It's almost curfew." Alex said as I looked at my watch.

"Oh no! We better get going." I said as I turned back to Laurens and pecked his cheek. I let go of his hand and walked with Alex back inside. I saw Angelica dancing with her boyfriend John Church as I poked her. "Hey I've got to go." I said as she nodded. She whispered in her boyfriend's ear and then grabbed my arm and we hurried out. "Wait? Where is Alex?" I asked as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. Maybe Laf or Herc will give him a ride." Angie said as I got in her car and she started to drive. She drove quickly as we got to my house.

"Thank you!" I said pecking her cheek quickly and hurrying out. I walked inside just in time to make curfew and hurried up to my room. I closed the door and fell onto my bed as I heard my phone buzz. I picked it up and saw a text from Laurens.

"You know. I never got to tell you how beautiful you looked tonight." It said as I smiled and shook my head.

"You tell me I am beautiful every day." I replied as I started to wipe off all my make-up as I heard yelling coming from downstairs.

"Call me son one more time!" Alex yelled as I got up and walked out the door to peek down the stairs.

"Go to your room, Alexander." Uncle George said as I heard Alex stutter.

"But." Alex said before Uncle George cut him off.

"Go upstairs to your room now." Uncle George said as I heard Alex run up the stairs. I watched him run upstairs and straight to his room.

"What the hell happened?" I asked as I followed him into his room.

"Not now Delaney." Alex said as he rummaged through his things.

"Alex, what are you doing?" I asked as I leaned against his door frame.

"He has these ridiculous rules and we are expected to follow them! They are not fair!" Alex yelled as I put my hand up to stop him.

"Enough. Put your stuff back and stop." I said as Alex ruffled his long brown hair and put it back into a ponytail.

"Look, I get that his rules are hard but they are for the best. What happened?" I asked as he sat on his bed.

"He lost his mind because I broke curfew." Alex said as I sat next to him.

"That's not it. What else?" I asked as he looked down.

"He asked why and I got curt. I didn't want him to know the real reason…" He said as I looked at him.

"What is the real reason?" I asked softly.

"I sort of went too far with another girl. She and I were just dancing then she got handsy and so did I. We ended up in one of Laf's room's and we sort of… did it…" Alex said as my jaw dropped.

"What?! You… cheated on Eliza!" I yelled as he shrunk back and nodded.

"I didn't mean to. She just looked so helpless. Her body was saying hell yes…" Alex said laying back on his bed.

"Just like Eliza! Damn it Hamilton! Did it ever hit you cheated on my best friend and your girlfriend!" I said as he nodded.

"Laney you can't tell her. Please." Alex pleaded as I shook my head.

"Alex… She's my best friend… If I don't tell her and she finds out I never told her. Then she would be even more heart broken." I said as I got up.

"Just don't tell her yet." Alex said as I shook my head.

"You tell her by the end of the week. OR I do." I said as I walked out and went to my room. I locked the door and slipped out of my dress and into my pajamas'. I through my clothes into my hamper and turned off the light. I fell into my bed and drifted off to sleep thinking. "Nobody needs to know."


	16. Things You Don't Need To Know

I walked hand and hand with Laurens into school as he smiled at me. "What?" I asked curious as he kissed my cheek.

"Nothing, I'm just happy you are back with me." He said as I smiled at him.

"I need to find Alex. I'll catch you later." I said as I parted ways with him and walked towards the library. I walked in and saw Alex arguing with Jefferson, Madison and Burr.

"We know." Madison said as Jefferson smiled snuggly as my brother.

"What do you know?" I asked as I crossed my arms.

"We know a lot Delaney. We know about you being a secret keeper about Hamilton and Maria's little thing." Jefferson said as I looked down.

"Thomas…" I said lowly as I clenched my fist.

"Why shouldn't I tell Eliza?" Jefferson said as I looked at Alex and back to him.

"For me please. Alex said he is going to come clean about it. Just leave it alone for my sake." I said as Jefferson looked back at Madison and Burr.

"Do you gentlemen mind if I have a word in private with Delaney." He asked as Madison and Burr nodded and walked away as Alex stood his ground and crossed his arms.

"Go Alex." I said as I shooed him away as he stalked off. I crossed my arms and shifted my weight.

"You know, I need a lady friend to join me to a gala thing for my parents." Jefferson said as I narrowed my eyes.

"You understand I am dating a boy that hates you." I said as he nodded.

"It's for one night and I already told my parents that I was taking you." Jefferson said as my jaw dropped.

"What if I say no." I said as I took a deep breath.

"I tell Eliza that you knowing about Hamilton cheating on her. That ruins both you and your brother." He said as I shook my head.

"Fine. I'll tell my folks about me going. When is this?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Next weekend. Wear something gorgeous." He said as he walked off. I hurried to class as I slide into my desk next to Laurens.

"Hey you okay?" He whispered over to me as I shook my head.

"I need to talk to you about something…" I muttered to him as he nodded.

"Tell me at lunch?" He asked as I nodded and focused on what was happening in class. The bell finally rang and I gathered my things.

"Do you want to talk?" Laurens asked as I nodded.

"Okay, after Laf's party… Alex did something really stupid and dragged me into it. Jefferson found out and pretty much blackmailed me into going to this stupid gala as his date." I said as he looked at me confused.

"What did Alex do?" Laurens asked as I shook my head.

"I can't tell you. Because then you will tell the others." I said as he looked at me worried.

"What happened? Tell me please." Laurens said as I shook my head no.

"I can't tell you. I'm really sorry babe." I said as Laurens nodded.

"Let's get something to eat." Laurens said as he took my hand and we started to walk out as Jefferson smirked over at me as Laurens tighten his grip on my hand as I flicked the back of his neck. "Ouch!" He said as he clutched the back of his neck.

"Laurens, be nice." I said to him as he nodded and kissed my knuckles and we walked to the lunch room and I got my food. "I am going to eat in the library." I said as Laurens looked at me confused.

"Eliza is saving you a seat." He said as I shook my head.

"I need to work on something." I said as he nodded. I walked away from him and I walked into the library to eat my food as I noticed Burr walk over to me.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked as I nodded.

"So Aaron Burr. What has my brother done to piss you off to the point of you joining powers with Thomas Jefferson and James Madison?" I asked as I took a bit of my salad.

"Your foster brother is more outgoing and really anytime I try to put myself out there for people to see. He is normally the common thread that prevents me from doing what I want. I'm really done with waiting for my chance." He said as I rolled my eyes.

"I know my brother is like that, but Madison and Jefferson? Come on dude your better then them." I asked as he nodded.

"We sort of share a common feeling for your brother." He said as I narrowed my eyes.

"You hate him?" I asked as he shook his head. "More of jealousy." He said as I looked at him.

"I might have been here for a year now. But why are you jealous of Alexander?" I asked as I peeled my orange.

"He always the attention of everyone." He said as I rolled my eyes.

"I know that my brother sort of has this big ego. But I promise you there are times where my folks and I tell Alex to shut up and go away for a bit." I said trying to be comforting.

"Thanks." Burr said as I slightly smiled at him. "I'll see you later." I said as I started to gather my things.

* * *

"How do I look?" I asked as I looked at my mom, who was standing in my doorway, as she smiled at me.

"You look perfect Laney, now your friend Thomas knows you and John are, together right?" She asked as I nodded.

"Yes, he is very much aware of this. That's sort of why he asked me." I said as I smoothed out my baby blue skirt as I looked at my reflection. I brushed my blonde curled hair back behind my ear as my favorite diamond earrings that Eliza got me for Christmas dangly neatly as I reapplied my pale pink lipstick.

"Delaney." Uncle George called to me from downstairs as I stood up and grabbed my clutch.

"Have fun tonight and call your father and I when you are coming home." Mom said as I smiled at her and I walked downstairs to see my Uncle waiting with Thomas Jefferson, who was all decked out in a tux. He whistled as I walked down the stairs as my Uncle glared at him.

"I will call you when I am on my way home." I said putting my hand on my Uncle's arm as he softened at my touch.

"Take care of my girl, you hear me Mr. Jefferson." Uncle George said as Jefferson nodded.

"Of course sir." Jefferson said as he extended is arm to me and I took it. We walked outside to a waiting town car as he helped me in and got in the other side. "You look amazing." Jefferson said whispering in my ear.

"Okay, we need to set some ground rules." I said moving away from him.

"Alright." He said as he crossed his arms.

"For one. You can call me your girlfriend for tonight only. Two, you will please refrain from kissing or touching me. Three, and by me being your date. You are not going to tell Eliza or anyone why I am doing this." I said as he nodded.

"Alright, I accept those rules." He said as we parked in front of a large hotel.

"Wow this is nice. What is this event for?" I asked as he helped me out.

"Some business mogul my father is partnering with. It just for the donors to see what they are really putting their money into." Jefferson explained as we walked inside and into a large ballroom.

"Wow." I said shocked as I felt nervous.

"Easy, they won't pay any attention to us." Jefferson said as I nodded and an older woman walked over to us.

"Ah Thomas, Darling. This must be your girlfriend." She said as Thomas nodded. "Oh, you are so much prettier than the picture that Thomas showed me of you." His mother said as I looked at Thomas.

"What picture did you show your mother, Thomas?" I asked trying to make sure I didn't choke this boy.

"He showed me that most beautiful picture of you at a concert of yours." She said as I smiled.

"Oh okay, thank you so much. My, this is quite the party." I said smiling as she nodded.

"It is, this is my masterpiece." She said as Thomas chuckled and his mother walked away.

"You've shown your mother pictures of me!?" I exclaimed quietly as I smacked his arm.

"Ouch, easy." He said as I glared at him.

"You are kidding me! You understand that it is hella creepy, right!" I said as the band started to play louder.

"It's only one picture and it was the one that Mr. Miranda gave us as a choir." Thomas explained as I blushed bright red.

"Oh… I'm sorry…" I said softly as he grinned at me.

"Why don't we dance?" Thomas asked trying to past time as I shook my head.

"I'm not a fan of dancing." I said as Thomas narrowed his eyes.

"Yet you are on the dance time?" He said raising an eyebrow as I shook my head.

"I'm sort of not a part of the dance time anymore… Abigail got invited to be a part of it and she has sort of made my life a living hell for it…" I said biting my lip as Thomas looked at me worried.

"What do you mean?" Thomas said shocked as I look down.

"She is not the kindest person. I quit the team a while back. I haven't had the nerve to tell my folks or anyone. You are really the only person that knows I'm gone…" I said as Thomas lifted my chin.

"I would never imagine you a quitter. What the hell has this girl done to you." Thomas asked as I shook my head.

"Too much for me to handle, and trust me I've handled a lot." I said coldly as Thomas pulled me into a hug.

"Nothing is too much for you to handle." He said into my ear as I stood shocked as he pulled away.

"Thomas, you don't even know me." I said as he shook his head.

"That's why tonight. I intend to remedy that." He said as I smiled and shook my head.

"Alright fine, I'll play." I said as he grabbed my hand and lead me to a table and helped me sit.

"Father, I want you to meet my girlfriend Delaney." Thomas said introducing me as his father helped his mother sit in her chair.

"Well, you must be the reason why my son is always in a good mood now a-days." He said as I smiled at Thomas as he sat next to me.

"Aw, well I am glad to make Thomas happy. He is a sweet boy." I said as I folded my hands neatly in my lap.

"Now Delaney tell us about yourself. Thomas hasn't told us anything about you." His mother said as I turned see Jefferson blush bright red.

"Mother." He said looking down as I smiled.

"Well, what would you like to know?" I asked as I took a sip of my drink.

"Well, where are you from?" Mrs. Jefferson asked.

"Well, I was born in Montfermeil, France." I said as her eyes widen and she chuckled derivatively as I looked at her confused.

"Really, you don't sound French at all. Delaney isn't even French, I hardly believe you even speak the language." She said falsely sweet as I felt my pride take a hit and I smiled sweetly at her.

"Je parle la langue. Je vais partir maintenant, ta pauvre femme diable!" I said indigently as I got up and stormed out.

"Laney wait up! Damn you can walk fast in heels!" Thomas said as I turned to face him.

"I didn't come to have my pride insulted. Thomas, you have been a gentleman. But I must be going now." I said as I smiled at him and pulled out my phone. I called my Uncle but it went to voicemail. "Do you think you can give me a ride back?" I asked as he nodded.

"Yeah, come on. I'm sorry about my mother." He said as I nodded.

"It's okay, I'm sorry for my rage burst…" I said as he and I walked to the same town car and got in. We started to get in as we sat in silence as we arrived at my house.

"Thank you, I had fun tonight." I said smiling at him softly.

"Could I at least kiss you once?" He asked as I nodded. I kissed his cheek softly before I walked inside and smiled.


End file.
